Nightwing y el cáliz de fuego
by ElChicoDeLasLetras
Summary: Un nuevo caso ha hecho que el clan de los murciélagos se esté fragmentando y el protagonista de esta historia, Dick Grayson, parece ser la calve para que este problema acabe. Dick Grayson se aventura a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts para proteger al niño que vivió de las amenazas que entran a su colegio.
1. Prologo

Esta es una obra de ficción. Los que los personajes hacen y lo que dicen- es producto de mi imaginación.

Esto es un fanfiction y todo es ficticio.

Las cosas importantes para la trama se irán aclarando conforme avance el fanfiction.

* * *

Dick Grayson esta tumbado en su cama, a su lado se encuentra su pequeño hermano Damian.

Damian tiene ya trece años (para Dick sigue siendo un pequeño niño, y realmente es bastante bajito) y está dormido.

Richard tiene ya veintisiete años. Se mantiene despierto en su pequeña cama. Se está masturbando.

Dick desliza su mirada al bulto en su cama y piensa, con lo que le queda de dignidad, que Damian posiblemente haría lo mismo en algunos cuantos años (si no es que ya lo ha hecho) Después de todo a Damian le gustaba verlo feliz.

Después de todo Damian le quería, y mucho. Dick también quería a su hermano, pero no se permitiría pensar en eso mientras se estaba masturbando. Eso no estaba bien (Para nada bien). No podía permitirse que Sus hermanos invadieran su territorio sexual. Puede que esa noche compartieran la cama, pero por nada en el mundo compartiría sus terrenos sexuales.

Sus hermanos tenían que salir de su cabeza de vez en cuando.

Esto tenía que hacerlo solo, se dice a si mismo con firmeza mientras pone una almohada entre ambos para tener algo de intimidad. Piensa en la almohada como un pequeño y gratificante muro de Berlín. El hombre con frustraciones sexuales de un lado, adolescentes que huían de casa por peleas con los padres del otro. Había que mantener esa separación. Era lo correcto.

Dick no se sorprendía de su necesidad de masturbarse ese día, después de todo había sido un día estresante. Batman no había resuelto el caso de los contrabandistas de Londres, una vez más.

Llevaba más de tres días sin aparecerse en la mansión, y esa misma noche había regresado a la baticueva, justo después de haber terminado de patrullar la ciudad. Traía consigo al no tan pequeño Tim y al ya maduro Jason.

Claramente estaba enojado. Y un Bruce enojado tan solo significaba problemas.

Problemas para la familia.

Problemas para Dick Grayson.

Y era por eso que se encontraba tumbado en la cama: con Damian a su lado, Jason roncando en la sala y Tim con la computadora en su cocina pulsando el pobre teclado como si su vida dependiera de ello; haciéndose una pajita silenciosa. Mitad por el estrés que Bruce le provocaba al no saber cómo convivir con un adolescente, un joven adulto y lo que sea que fuese Jason, la otra mitad por placer. Ya que no podía tener sexo en su departamento con su bola de hermanos en su casa al menos podía darse una ayudadita con su mano en la recamara. Se acostaba consigo mismo en su cama, es decir: se hacía una buena paja.

Se corre en su mano (pensando en alguna visión de una figura pelirroja y ardiente, cuya cara es muy parecida a la de su amante Kory pero con la sensual sonrisa y ojos de Barbara) se limpia con un pañuelo de emergencia bajo se almohada y se sube los calzoncillos, le da un beso a Damian, que no se ha despertado, y se duerme.

Esa madrugada Dick cayo dormido sin saber que en otro lado del mundo un pequeño chico de catorce años se despertaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto con la frente ardiendo cual hierro al rojo vivo gracias a una singular marca en forma de rayo.

Tal aprecia ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de que aquel acontecimiento afectaría sus vidas y las cambiaria para siempre.

* * *

Iré agregando los capítulos de manera no regular ya que he escrito unas veintitrés páginas y tengo que seccionarlo y aumentarle.

Si alguien sabe de alguien que pueda ayudarme en mis historias, no solo está (un beta) se los agradecería.


	2. Chapter 1 El inicio

Era martes. Al despertar Dick vio los verdes ojos de Damian observándolos fijamente, notoriamente enfadado.

\- Hola Little D- decir medio dormitado- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Lo siento tarde como para no ir al colegio. Grayson- comento el pequeño sin apartar la mirada- Mi padre estará furioso al enterarse que no he ido.

Dick soltó un gruñido. Como buen hermano mayor había sido uno de los principales insistentes con el tema de Damián y las escuelas. Después de todo el que Damián se formó con una educación "normal" se desarrolló una idea sensata cuando era más chico, ahora esa idea era una patada en el culo.

Puta escuela. Por eso él la he dejado.

\- Nos preocupamos de Bruce después- Dick tenia la esperanza de retomar su excelente descanso, pero un pequeño gruñido de su sable error.

Claramente no volvería a dormirse.

\- Supongo que el par está despierto- preguntó.

\- Drake cayó muero hace un par de horas al verso sin sus provisiones de cafeína.

No hay nada mejor que tener en su departamento, en realidad, no se ha visto bien con el café, sino también como un miembro activo en la DPCB era inevitable no es una sustancia.

Estaba seguro de que tener una persona tan solo implicaría que su hermano cibernético se pasaría día y noche en su casa. No le molestaba, pero el igual tenía una vida.

\- Todd parece estar en el sofá viendo televisión, te recomiendo ir a hacer un desayuno. Grayson- comentó el chico casi ordenándole- Me muero de hambre.

Cuando salí del cuarto para desayuna, Jason había invadido el sofá y se había adueñado el televisor.

Estaba viendo _La ley y la Orden: Unidad de Victimas Especiales._

Dick mira directamente al programa y piensa en el caso en el caso de que Bruce no ha logrado resolver.

Cuando Batman no resuelve un caso de forma rápida solía afectar a la familia.

Antes, cuando solía ser él y Bruce (o Bruce y él) el caballero de la noche no solía ser tan mezquino y meticuloso con ese tipo de cosas. Los casos no eran tan prioritarios en _su_ vida (como _la vida de Batman_ ).

Después del caso de _Harvey_ .

Bruce no solo había perdido un amigo: Gotham había perdido una gran persona, una familia se había acabado. _Bruce casi le perdía a él_ .

Ahora si Bruce tenía un caso. Bruce dejaba todo de lado. Los labios de Bruce siempre se mantienen en una línea recta, no dormido y solo hace comentarios sarcásticos a cada persona que habla.

Por eso la familia detestaba tener casos largos. Por Eso los chicos huían de la mansión CUANDO ESTABA Bruce en ella _Por Eso Dejado lo habia_ .

Ahora mismo los chicos no tenían a Bruce, solo tenían un espacio vacío donde antes estaba.

Dick se había quedado mirando hacia la nada delante del televisor, tapando parte de la pantalla.

\- Quítate del medio Dick ¡APARTATE!

Ese era Jason, que con el peor de los humores se dirigía a sus hermanos queridos.

Para ser sinceros, Jason era el hermano que mejor le caía, o más bien con quien más tiempo había pasado. (Era también era verdad, Tim era con quien más… No, era Damian) bueno, Jason era el hermano que más necesitaba.

Pero para su desgracia, Dick era la persona que peor le caía. Su relación era demasiado complicada, o al menos así lo era desde ... Desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando entres en la cocina, dale un vistazo a tu portátil. Si no fuera parte de su familia pensaría que Tim había muerto de sobredosis.

\- Drake tu estúpida presencia estorba, levántate.

Tim gruñe. Al menos daba señales de vida.

\- Para más información, haga clic aquí. En el sofá cómodo.

Esos dos no molestarían por un rato.

\- Dime que se ha largado- alcanza un gruñir Tim- espero que sí, sabes, porque estoy pensando en millas de maneras ahora mismo.

Dick se sorprende que pueda siquiera hablar, o pensar.

\- Está en la sala con Jay - declara pasando por un lado de su hermano, teniendo en cuenta no en los kilómetros de cables, ropa y artefactos de la noche anterior.

Alfred estaria bronceado molesto con Ellos si viera La Manera En que los _batboys_ Vivian Que El pecado estuviera cerca. Para la defensa de Dick esto solo ocurrió cuando sus hermanos estaban en su apartamento. Su casa solía estar vacía para ese trío de revoltosos.

 _Demasiado solitario para tu bien_ .

\- Hare algo de comer- dijo al momento de pasar a terreno seguro- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

\- ¿Tienes algo de café? Porque si me tienes vendría de maravilla.

\- Nada de cafeína para hoy Timy

Aunque tengo un café no se daría.

\- Entonces no quiero nada - Tim tenia una pésima actitud sin su pequeña droga - ya es tarde. Debería irme. Bruce debe estar en la cueva en estos momentos…

\- Y Damian debería estar en la escuela, tú en la oficina, Jason en algún bar de mala muerte y yo en la estación- argumento- pero henos aquí en mi apartamento, en mi cocina, hablando del desayuno en el almuerzo.

Tim solía ser bastante tranquilo y cooperativo con Dick hace tres años Pero ahora (que era más grande e idiota) era un rebelde sin causa.

\- Tostadas francesas tendrían también bien- respondieron al final mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para reposar su cabeza- y tal vez té, un té cargado.

Dick le lanzo una de sus típicas sonrisas encantadoras " _le sourire à la Dick_ "

\- Lamento decirte que solo tengo cereal.

Al cabo de unas horas, los _Batboys_ se encontraban en la mansión de Wayne. Ha sido un largo y poco tolerable viaje en camión desde Bludhaven a Gotham. Dick no lograba recordar como en plena madrugada.

Al menos estaban en _casa_ .

Dejando a sus hermanos regados por zonas de la mansión Dick fue directamente al despacho de su tutor. Necesitaba ver que el hombre siguiera cuerdo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de su escritorio, no tenía nada de remarcadas alrededor de sus ojos y la piel realmente pálida. Si fuera otro hombre juraría que tenía una resaca. Las últimas noches había sido publicado, investigado e investigado lo suficiente como para dejarlo en manos del alcohol.

Cuando acabe de leer el documento en sus manos, haga clic aquí.

Dejo los papeles de su escritorio y el paso de sus manos por sus libros de _texto, pero estoy seguro de que_ Dick sonrió.

\- Si me estás hablando en Romaní.

\- Estoy perfectamente- sentencio.

Su voz sonaba rasposa y arrastraba las palabras. El equipo debe estar en su lugar, pero no se puede seguir investigando.

\- ¿Dónde está Alfred? - le cuestionó - necesito algunos informes de la empresa.

No le sorprendía que siguiera trabajando.

\- Supongo que esta abajo. Damián ha llegado a la pregunta de que él ha sido privado de un alimento digno.

Bruce frunció el entrecejo y el alcanzo a hacer una pequeña mueca con su boca.

\- Fue su elección él irse contigo- Explico- Él, Tim, Jason. Ellos siempre prefieren estar contigo.

Las palabras de su mentor hicieron que su corazón se oprimiera, en cierta parte tenía razón. Él mismo se había mudado para evitar estar en ese tipo de situaciones.

Había huido. Había huido dejando sola a su familia.

\- No siempre lo hago- alcanzo a decir no sonar afectado por sus palabras- Tan solo cuando no eres un adicto al trabajo.

Bruce intento darle una sonrisa, pero el canal para que su expresión pareciera más una mueca _¡Hola, pero lo había intentado!_

Cuando Dick aún era joven (¡NO! Eso sonaba demasiado feo). Cuando Dick aún era joven (Bruce y poco antes) Bruce solía regalarle un sinfín de sonrisas. Algunas veces eran sonrisas simples y elegantes, otras eran unas más traviesas; Algunas complicaciones cuando ambos hacían algo prohibido por Alfred. Y de igual manera estaban las tristes y las cansadas.

Aunque Bruce estaba cansado él solía sonreírle.

Dick decidió que sería una buena idea un almorzar ese día, después de todo el cereal, no le serviría, ni un buen momento. No quiero mirar su teléfono por miedo a leer los mensajes de aquella mujer. Seguramente le habría dado hasta la noche siguiente.

Las comidas de Alfred siempre eran perfectas. Nunca nadie se había quejado de ellas ¡Nunca! Pero lo que un Dick no le gustaba de esa comida era la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación en la mesa.

\- ¿Ha encontrado algo nuevo? - la pregunta de Tim hizo que algo en los ojos de Bruce se prendiera, algo que Dick hubiera intentado extinguir unas horas antes- Ayer investigue algunas cosas en mi computadora portátil, mientras que las imágenes en su plato , preparándome para soltar la bomba- Babs me dijo lo de las empresas, sabes, y no creo que mar un buen momento para movimientos lentos.

Esta era una de las discusiones más frecuentes entre Tim y Bruce. Entre Tim y Jason. Entre Tim y Damian. Y entre Tim y todos.

Cuando _BabyBird_ había comenzado con su etapa rebelde solía soltar ese tipo de comentarios a los que tomaban el mando de misiones. Intentar probar que él no podía encontrar una mejor manera siempre.

\- Tim- suelta con la esperanza de que una acalorada discusión que no comenzaba acabara- siento que ...

\- Aún no tenemos la información completa- había sido completamente ignorado- si nos apresuramos con esto no lograremos nada. Necesitamos la información completa.

\- Nunca la tendremos- sonaba molesto- ¡Hay muchas cosas que no tiene sentido en eso informes Bruce! Por ejemplo esa empresa, la familia de Parkinson, no hay nada registrado en ningún otro lugar en las listas de empresas británicas. Nada registrado en las empresas farmacéuticas Parkinson, ni siquiera en los que se encuentran metidos con algo relacionado.

\- ¿Un fraude acaso? ¿Sera lavado de dinero? - Jason no pudo evitar preguntar el caso de las drogas de Londres ¿No? Esa mierda está atascada, no sabemos nada del caso.

Al parecer, estaba dispuesto a apoyar a Tim con esto. Traidor de sucio.

\- Sí, eso es- dijo Tim igualmente sorprendido- pero no parece ser una droga, al menos no una conocida.

Dick no estaba familiarizado con aquel famoso caso de Londres-Gotham. Pero de acuerdo con su trabajo, se ha incrementado en una parte baja de personas en ciertas partes del país. Gotham era una.

Tal vez no había aparecido en los lugares públicos.

Sea lo que estabas pasando era algo grave. Una especie de movimiento poco sutil. Sea quien sea la mente maestra.

Dick no quería meterse más en ese caso. Pero su curiosidad lo había orado, preguntar a los agentes sobre ello. Amy fue la encargada de darle una buena respuesta.

\- Hace más de dieciséis años lo mismo, ya sabes, termine contando después de mucha insistencia y un soborno de café y donas, fue una masacre, algo más grande y más grande y más sanguinario. ¡Gente extraña aparecía y desaparecía! Ellos hicieron un seguimiento en el lugar de las ciudades, desataban el terror de las personas, y en el pasado, nadie supo cómo o porque había dicho, fisiqueara de donde venía. Pero dos años después (hace catorce años) se detuvo. Fue como un rayo mágico que termino con se movimiento.

Dick la miraba con interés e incredulidad. Lo que no había dicho no es tan loco.

\- Sé que has sido lo que estoy chiflada - había detectado la mirada de Dick- y puede que no me creas. ¡La verdad es que no hay nada mejor que nunca!

Si lo decía Amy era real, él nunca dudaría de ella.

Dick no había participado en la plática / planeación estratégica / intercambio de información que había sido debatido en la mesa. Estaba seguro que la información que teníamos. Bruce se conocía de pies a cabeza. El comisionado Gordon en persona había hablado con el clan hace unas noches atrás sobre el mismo, contando ahora mismo que Amy pero con mayor determinación y fe en sus palabras.

Pero eso no ha sido evitado que sintiera la mirada de Bruce a su persona. Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Bruce buscó dentro de esa misión, una _"misión familiar",_ pero por ahora ni Dick Grayson ni Nightwing eran capaces de aceptarla.

Demasiado pronto.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - lamentablemente Damián no era tan discreto como su padre- en toda la comida no ha abierto la boca.

\- Pero si él comido- intento de defensa.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero Grayson- gruño exasperado- ¿De verdad vas a ignorar el caso?

Damian había tocado el tema sensible del día. Todos en la habitación lo pensaban, incluso Alfred lo tenía en la cabeza, ¿Por qué Dick le huía al caso? Ni el mismo los sabía.

Era extraño que Dick no participara en un caso.

\- Tengo suficiente por ahora en Bludhaven - comento a algo incómodo mientras pinchaba el postre de chocolate - este caso es más que nunca, saben, No solo you are metidos, el DPCG está enviando algunos informes en el área de homicidios de mi ciudad.

\- Jim comentó algo parecido- dijo Bruce- me hablo sobre una especie de trabajo entre ambos cuerpos policiales ¿Estarás dentro?

Una luz de esperanza de Dick tuvo que romper.

\- No, tengo otro caso.

\- Tt, that is estúpido- escupió el menor- seguramente no quieres tomar el caso.

\- Damian, basta- Bruce se han de tener suficiente. Dick también.

Una vez más tarde, Dick, ya estaba en la comisaria de Bludhaven, Amy le enviaba mensajes a lo loco.

La noche y la parte de la mañana han sido sin duda una de las cosas más pesadas que Dick había vivido como un agente del Departamento de policía en Bludhaven. Las salidas nocturnas que luego solían animar un poco el ambiente en el departamento han sido sustituidas por toneladas de información y reportes urgentes llegados de las oficinas centrales de Gotham.

Dick aun no entendía porque el comisionado de su zona aceptó colaborar de esa manera en los departamentos de ciudades vecinas.

Su noche y día habían sido una patada en el culo.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Grayson? - Amy llegó aún más decepcionada que él- ¿Qué nos den té y galletas? Mueve el culo y archiva los papeles, novato.

\- Si señora.

Estaba en casa, lo que significaba descanso.

Ese día había sido incluso un pico más frustrante que el anterior, ¡gracias por no tocarlo el siguiente turno nocturno! No soportaría otra noche de papel y los fuertes reclamos y llamadas de atención de Amy a todo su departamento.

Cuando entramos en su casa y encendimos las luces en su casa.

Claro, porque había un pájaro en su ventana, y tenía un paquete en su pata.

No había crédito en lo que veían sus ojos, para empezar nunca en toda su vida alguien le había enviado un paquete a su dirección, y menos de esa manera.

En el marco de la ventana, se ve una lechuza rojiza de ojos ámbar con una sobre (bastante gordo a decir verdad) sujeto a una de sus patas. El gran animal con esos ojos grandes, incitándolo a dejarle pasar.

Dick no sabía si dejarle entra o no.

La corte de los búhos le paso por la cabeza.

Ellos solían tener sus métodos de contacto. ¿No es tan pacífica y llamativa para llamar a alguien de esa manera? ¿Verdad?

\- Hola pequeña- le dijo, sin importar el tono que usamos Damián, para hablar con sus animales- aquí no te hare daño.

Dick abrió la ventana y la lechuza entro entonces y se posó sobre la mesa de su cocina. Extendió la pata.

\- Veamos que tienes ahí- Dick agarro la carta y con mucho cuidado el quito de la pata.

 _Señor Richard Grayson_

 _Cuarto N ° 12, último piso del edificio_

 _North Drive, 3_

 _Bludhaven_

La palabra era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde. No tenía sello.

Aun dudando, le gusta la vuelta y vio un sello púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Sintió como de repente el ambiente se había puesto pesado en la cocina. La carta tenía que ser una broma. _Una jodida y pésima broma_

* * *

 **Hola hola.**

 **Primero que nada les agradezco a las personas que han entrado y han echado un vistazo al fanfic.** Me **da gusto saber que hay gente que le dio la oportunidad.**

 **En segundo lugar, si no ha quedado claro, la historia se basa en el hecho de que de otra manera se enviará al gran colegio de Hogwarts para protegerlo. Cómo se puede ver en la historia Dick no se siente en todo bien con respecto a todo lo que está pasando en Gotham** ** _¿Sera eso importante para la historia?_** **Posiblemente (No diré nada ya que puede ser spoiler)**

 **Tercero, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de introducción a la historia real. No estaba totalmente seguro si era muy corto o muy largo.**

 **Y como último punto en el que podemos ver las cosas diferentes del libro y las películas: por ejemplo, el año en el que están en los libros y algunas cosas que no pueden concordar del todo. Peros e ira aclarando conforme avance.**

 **Dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado, espero que sí.**


	3. Capítulo 2 La respuesta

**_Notas importantes al final._**

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Dick había sido aquel extraño sobre, el cual se mantiene intacto en un estante de su cocina.

Justo donde lo dejaría.

La lechuza se había reusado a abandonar su apartamento después de que tomara el paquete. No estaba seguro si el animal tenía una especie de aperitivo o competencia. Lo último que Richard necesitaba era.

No tengo la suficiente paciencia ni tiempo para atender a los animales, sino también a ser cruel con la pobre mensajera.

En estos momentos no se puede dar el lujo de pensar en la carta. Necesitaba pensar en asuntos más importantes; Los casos de homicidio del departamento, el papeleo extra, sus salidas secretas ...

Tres días.

Tres días fueron los que bastaron para que la persona que le había enviado la carta le mandase otra, justamente igual a la anterior (no estaba seguro ya que no había abierto el paquete) y con la misma lechuza malhumorada.

\- ¡- Dick, Hola Dick- la voz de Kory el saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano?

Kory había insistido en su departamento durante las semanas de descanso. Él no había insistido ni mucho tiempo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni ni yo ni yo ni yo ni ni ni ni ni ni siquiera. Un pequeño gemido y expresar.

Una maldita jugarreta pajera.

Kory y Dick tenían una extraña relación basada en cinco pilares principales: sexo, respeto, sexo, cariño, sexo. Era una relación bastante agradable si manteníamos las cosas como algo casual y nada serio; La chica ya había insistido demasiadas veces en una relación seria como parecer desesperada y Dick había cambiado de opinión tantas veces que era imposible no verlo como un patán en la jugada.

Ambos estaban jodidos, y lo sabían. Por que eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro.

\- - Nada- aseguró (escondiendo el paquete en uno de los cajones de la cocina) mientras lanzamos su más pura mirada e inocente- probablemente una tonta broma de Jay, nada de qué preocuparse.

La pelirroja le miro dudosa.

-Como mar.

Aunque, sinceramente, no hay algo que no sea algo de Jay o cualquier de sus hermanos.

La lechuza no ha sido la única en entregarle una carta al día siguiente. Hubo dos más: una parda de mirada peligrosa (realmente peligrosa) y la blanca de ojos asombrosamente azules.

La última era.

\- ¡- No tengo tiempo para esto! - Les dije a las tres después de desatarles el paquete de las patas - ¡No traigan más paquetes! En serio, no hay que abrir. ¿Podrían decirle eso a su dueño? No esperaba la única cosa que sucedió en la ocurrencia. ¡Váyanse y díganselo!

Las tres lechuzas volaron alrededor de justiciero y chillaron con sonora.

La respuesta es peligrosa. Parecía molesta, ya que justo después se había ido ido volando.

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ella? - ¿Cómo se ha ofendido? - Ninguna hizo nada - ¡Pues lo siento! ¿Por qué no abrí paso y sacaba medio cuerpo por la venta? ¡Dile a tu dueño que no quiero más cartas!

Dick recibió miradas extrañas de los peatones y demás apartamentos. Tal vez ahora todos creían que estaba loco.

Y lo peor era lo que se siente.

El asunto de los sobres Lo que estaba matando, los cientos de papeles y las pistas acumuladas en su escritorio lo estaban entrando. Dick y no tenía una cuenta clara de cuantas cartas había tendido a esconder a Kory.

No se ha podido ver mucho tiempo en la Tamaraniana.

\- -Tal vez deberías abrir la carta.

Dick el miro molesto, ella le dijo eso como si no hubiera pensado.

\- No quiero tener nada que ver con esto- dijo señalando el desastre- ya tengo suficiente con mi trabajo ahora- intento no sonar irritado, pero no puedo evitarlo- esto es obra de mis hermanos, estoy seguro.

Kory le miro dolida.

\- -Tan solo pienso que sería mejor ...

\- -¡Pues yo no, y no quiero discutir sobre eso! Maldición Kory.

Esa noche Dick el pidió disculpas y prometió no volver a hablar del tema.

-… - Y entonces Roy y Wally empezaron a ser una persona en el bar (Al fin y al cabo nada asombroso, ni siquiera lo suficientemente sobrio como para ver a donde apuntan sus puños) Al final Jay y yo tengo que llevarlos a la camioneta -tomo un gran trago de su cerveza - si ha tenido que haber sido aún más divertido - soltó con un dejo de reproche.

Dick le sonrió agradecido.

\- Sabes que no podía- le dijo mientras terminaba el servicio de tazón de cereal- Tengo cosas que hacer ...

\- - ... En la oficina- dijo terminando la frase de moreno- ya ... no sonaba para nada feliz ni menos convencida- ya Jay lo has dicho antes, dijo que dirías eso, que no contestabas los mensajes de tu familia- Dick ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? Zatana estaba ahí también.

Dick y Zatana no han sido vistos desde el año pasado, unos días antes de navidad donde los chicos (Roy, Wally, Connor, Kory, Artemisa, y posiblemente algunos más) han estado en el estado. Esa noche había tenido un desliz, uno bastante bueno, pero la niña dijo que no iba a ser la última vez que lo harían. , una lástima, un dick le agradaba mucho ella.

-… Pero siempre que estes muy ocupado- Kory intento recordar más de esa noche- de hecho nos preocupamos más que otra cosa ¿sabes? Creo que John ha intentado comunicarse con ella nuevamente.

Dick dejo de servirse el cereal para mirarla con sorpresa.

\- Juan ... ¿Hablas de Constantino? - Ese hombre no le agradaba mucho - ¿Qué quería él con ella?

Kory le miro y se encogió de hombros.

\- - - Creo que era algo de magos.

Después de una buena ronda de sexo Dick estaba cansado, pero había sido prometido en un patrullar esa noche. Ha descuidado mucho su trabajo de vigilancia en la visita de Kory. Con ella en casa era difícil tener las manos y la cabeza en otras cosas.

Dick estaba en la búsqueda de uno de sus trajes de Kevlar limpios.

Ya a punto de ponerse su teléfono a la distancia.

Era un mensaje urgente de Amy.

\- ¿Dick?

Dick miro a la pelirroja y le lanzo una sonrisa culpable.

\- Lo siento, duérmete.

\- ¿Saldrás? - Mirar al cielo del otro lado de las ventanas - es tarde, pensé que…

\- Alguien tiene que ir Kory.

\- ¿Quieres compañía? - ella sonaba entusiasmada- empaque mi traje.

\- No, no puedo. Es cosa del trabajo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar de forma persistente.

\- - Carajo ...

\- ¿Algo está mal?

\- - Es ... es una escena de crimen, Kory, no me dijo mucho solo que me sucediera y requiera presente.

\- ¿Irás como Nightwing?

\- - No, como Grayson.

La chica asintió.

\- - - Si necesitas algo llámame.

\- - - Seguro nena-dio al tiempo que el tiempo de vestimenta y se dirigía hasta la ventana, era mucho más rápido que salir por las escaleras- vendré más tarde- con una sonrisa deslumbrante- te quiero.

Pero cuando Dick regresara Kory se habría marchado.

Un cuantas calles antes de llegar a una escena de la escena. Dick se puede ver las luces de las patrullas, los edificios y los puestos ahora, los lugares cerrados de la ciudad. y sentir las miradas posándose sobre su persona.

\- - - Detective, detective- una voz se alzó entre las personas- ¿Sabe que es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Ha sido un ataque terrorista? ¿La policía tendrá un informe sobre el tema?

Los reporteros habían llegado ya a la escena, pero no había que hablar con ellos. Dick decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlos.

\- - - Grayson- uno de sus compañeros de departamento le vio, era Tomy Gard quien le hizo señales con su mano y habla con los oficiales que vigilaban el perímetro para dejar de acceder- ¡Es uno de los nuestros, hombre! ¿Qué no hay que ver con la paz en la chamarra? ... Hombre, Grayson, creímos que no iban a llegar- dijo con un pequeño tono de reproche en su voz- Amy está furiosa. Se ha cargado casi todo el departamento porque su detective estrella no aparecía en la estación.

\- - - ¿Ya lo creo? ¿Continuar? Se encaminó a la escena. Mi teléfono no ha dejado de vibrar en el momento y la verdad, una vez que- ¿Qué es esta vez? No suelen llamar por un caso cualquiera.

\- - Homicidio- dijo con un tono serio- un homicidio, Richard. Es una vez que nos dedicamos después de todo, pero esto… - dijo, esta vez parece ser algo más que un asalto o una venganza, sabes, es algo diferente.

Cuando llegaron a la escena, tres cuerpos tendidos en la calle fría y mugrienta, las personas tienen una expresión de pánico en su cara. Claramente había sido tomado por sorpresa a la hora de ser acecinadas.

\- - - Estos no son los únicos- dijo Gard mientesa encendía un cigarrillo- hay otros dos pasos más adelante, tal como se buscó porque han caído de espaldas. A uno le falta una pierna, pero no hay rastros de sangre o amputación siquiera.

Dick miro en direccion a los otros cuerpos. El equipo foráneo estaba a la vista analizando los cuerpos.

\- - - ¿Alguna idea de lo que ha sucedido? - pregunto Dick a su compañero, quien negó con la cabeza- ya veo.

Esto ha sido un caso complicado.

\- - - Mira, lo que sucede es que no hay un signo de haber sido lastimado con alguna arma blanca o pinchazos de sustancias tóxicas. Pudo haber sido un gas, claro; Pero el pago no suele actuar por esta zona.

Tenía razón en eso. Joker no se alejaría nada de Gotham en estos momentos, ni podríamos poner los pelos de punta a Batman.

\- - - ¿Una toxina entonces? Esa es nuestra teoría del momento.

Sin embargo, en el presente documento se publica una ventana de voz para descubrir el alboroto.

Eran personas que estaban pasando las patrullas.

\- - - ¡Hola, ustedes! Su compañero había salido casi disparado, dejando caer su cigarrillo, en la dirección de las personas con trajes de cuero; quienes parecían correr rápidamente a la escena- ¡oye, no pueden pasar esta zona! es un área ...

\- - - Corta tu rollo hombre- uno de ellos hablo- esto nos corresponde a nosotros. Es un caso de nuestro departamento.

¿Qué es una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro?

\- - - ¿De su departamento? ¡Qué carajo hombre! El departamento de homicidios de Bludhaven se encarga de esto. Declaró Gard adelantándose hasta el momento de poner un dedo en su pecho, posiblemente hubiera funcionado en su intimidad con aquel joven no fuera tan alto- Hemos llegado antes.

Una figura detrás del joven aparto a Gard de su compañero. Este es un papel en la mano que no se pasa en el detective de homicidio.

\- - - Ustedes lo hacían- dijo en un tono patoso y arrastrado- Ahora es de nosotros. Les damos cinco minutos para mover sus cosas, mis hombres necesitan espacio.

El tema de la leyenda de Batman es su compañero, quien no tiene más opciones. Irse a la mierda.

\- - - Que mierda viejo, esta es una putera mierda - Gard se ha vuelto realmente furioso- Déjame esto a mi chico, ya verás que no nos quitan el caso. Ya veran esos ...

Ambos detectives se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el oficial a cargo.

\- - - ¡Hola Amy! Amy Mira esto- dijo soltándole el papel casi en su rostro. La mujer se reprime de no ser por las circunstancias.

Al igual que Gard Amy se sorprendió.

¾ - ¿Es de verdad? - Cuestión del detective con el rostro casi tan rojo como el casco de Capucha Roja - Digo, ¿es usted real el departamento? ¿Qué es todo eso de DALM y DACM?

¾ - Ni siquiera tengo que significar Dick en voz baja- ¿Tendrá que ver con algún estado externo de Amy? - Aunque en realidad no hay duda de que no hay un departamento real.

¾ - No ... No lo sé - explique sin dejar de ver el documento, pero esto es algo oficial, no hay duda, es una nueva sorpresa para mí, tal parece algo ultra secreto.

U -Ultra secreto mis pelotas- dijo enojado- ¡No podemos llegar y quitarnos así el caso!

Dick no sabía que le molestaba más a Gard, el hecho de haber sido confirmado.

\- - Tal parece lo que puedo, y lo están haciendo- concluyo Dick.

El documento que contiene su firma de entretenimiento y autorización para dejar de trabajar en los nuevos departamentos.

La mujer había tendido a tener un removedor todos los elementos de su departamento, un trabajo, el trabajo de llevar el papel. Aún no tenía unas cuantas dudas de quienes eran aquellos sujetos y que los departamentos pertenecían.

Pensó entonces en el caso de Bruce ¿Estarían relacionados con el caso? Probablemente sí, todos lo estaban.

\- - Esos nomags, no puedo creer que sean tan ...

Dick se detuvo antes de entrar en la radio de la visión de los recién llegados.

\- No digas nada Thatcher- dijo el mayor casi en susurro- al menos no ahora. Necesitamos que esas policías desaparezcan.

\- ¡Ja! Ingenioso, ingenioso- soltó divertido, como un comentario fuera más cómico que hubiera escuchado- es divertido, ya sabes porque son nomags y no can can…

Una chica, que no había tenido ni con los hombres, le soltó un codazo.

\- ¡- Controla tus palabras Wyatt! - dijo con enfado - no necesitamos que más gente venga del departamento ¿Acaso quieres que los desmemorizadores aparezcan? ¿Quieres recordar lo que paso a Finnigan con el caso de Metrópolis.

El chico trago duro y negó con la cabeza.

¾ - Eh, bueno tranquila. No es para tanto.

¾ -Como digas- el gruño de vuelta.

La rubia se alejó un poco de ambos policías, se fue cercando a los cuerpos. Dick tuvo que alejarse unos cuantos pasos, por lo tanto ya no ha sido escuchado.

\- - Esa es ... es ... fue un imperdonable- su voz había sido nerviosa y un poco forzada- Una imperdonable aquí, en América.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se trata de una avada?

\- - Lo es.

El ambiente se había tensado.

\- - - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - La chica soltaba alaridos desesperada- Aquí no había este tipo de ataques, señor, nada de imperdonables.

\- - - ¿Qué dados? Si hace unas semanas ...

\- - - Tú lo has dicho, unas semanas.

\- - - Mierda ...

\- - - ¡Por Salem, Gutiérrez! Esto no es nada bueno, ¿Qué ha dicho el ministerio sobre esto?

\- - - Reciéntense han notificado- Hablo el hombre mayor, Gutiérrez- No creo que haya expandido el rumor tan rápido por la comunidad.

\- - - Los británicos deben mostrar su propia vida en sus tierras - declarar el joven escupiendo en el suelo- si usted es parte de su equipo de aurores no habría magos en la calle.

¿Magia?

\- - - Se han descuidado- declararon el mayor con fastidio- pero no son para nada incompetentes, ahí tienes un Ojo-loco.

\- - - ¡Ojo-loco! ¿Qué no se había retirado?

\- - - ¿Crees que como están las cosas Moody se iría? Por favor, bájate de tu escoba Johnson.

\- - - Tal vez tu ministro sin Fuera bronceado estúpido. Mi padre me ha dicho que Dumbledore ...

\- - - Es Suficiente. Los nomags siguen aquí.

Dick tuvo que apartarse aún más, ya que había sospechado que Gutiérrez había detectado su presencia en el futuro.

Dick, sin querer hacerlo, había descubierto el enigma que no se ha dejado que su departamento, el departamento de Gotham y Batman terminaran el caso. Magia esos hombres eran gente mágica.

* * *

Les juro que no sabía como escribir y terminar este capítulo.

 **En primer lugar, quiero saber si hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo como Beta de esta historia, si hay alguien interesado en enviarme un mensaje o ponerlo en los comentarios.**

\- Tomó muchos diálogos y escenas de Dick y Kory. No era importante, pero si era divertido y divertido. Pero no tengo que aburriría y alargaría demasiado el capítulo.

\- He pensado que la historia avanzaría un poco más, con Dick abriendo la carta y así, pero creo que pueden esperar al siguiente capítulo.

\- No sé qué tan involucrado estará en la batalla familiar en este asunto de la magia y Hogwarts, así como el pensamiento en que se ha preguntado a ustedes mis hermosas personas que leen el fanfics.

¿Quieren que Batman y las avecillas del asunto de la magia y todo? (Espero sus comentarios ya que es importante)

\- Y por último ¿Les está gustando? A mí me ha divertido mucho el escribirla, tengo que decir que me paso el paso Notitas y ya tengo los nombres de al menos 15 caps. Si es algo grande.

No olviden dejar comentarios.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Advertencia: Nota importante al final._**

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba un descanso. Sus piernas, bien entrenadas y trabajadas por sus largas salidas nocturnas, le exigían que se detuviera, pero si lo hacía sentiría que el mundo se caería encima suyo.

Después de haber entregado el papeleo Dick salió disparado a su departamento. Sabía que Amy le mataría cuando llegara al día siguiente a la estación y que Gard le reprocharía por haber salido huyendo dejándolos tirados con el trabajo de recolección; pero en ese momento no había nada más prioritario que llegar a su casa.

Necesitaba revisar uno de esos malditos sobres lo antes posible.

Dick tuvo que entra a su departamento por la ventana, se sentía demasiado estúpido por haber olvidado la llave. Al entrar casi caía de boca porque una de sus piernas se había atorado en el marco _¡Brillante Grayson, brillante!_

Cerro su ventana con rapidez y una fuerza realmente excesiva (después lamentaría haberla roto) miro alrededor, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios al encontrar el lugar vacío.

Kory se había marchado, sospechaba que casi al mismo tiempo que él, no le extrañaba y no tenía el tiempo para pensar en eso.

Sin perder más tiempo llego a la mesa donde estaban apiladas un sin número de cartas destinadas a él. Sacudió la cabeza, era una pérdida de tiempo el dudar el revisar alguno de los sobres. Tan solo tenía que leerlo y saber si sus sospechas eran atinadas.

Richard tomo en sus manos uno de los sobre y leyó la parte trasera, tuvo que hacerlos al menos tres veces antes más antes de soltarlo y derrumbarse en la silla más cercana.

El nombre de Albus Dumbledore estaba escrito en el sobre ¿Era real? Es decir ¿realmente estaba metido en algo mágico? Sabía la respuesta, mas no se sentía bien por ello.

Necesitaba zafarse de eses asunto, y solo había una persona mágica en todo el universo que estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo; o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Tomo su teléfono para realizar la llamada, pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Hey, Zatanna ¿Qué tal? Oye sabes de algún Dumbledore, ¿no? O bueno…"

Ahora que lo pensaba no podía contactarse directamente con la hechicera, pero sabía de alguien que si podría.

Tomo el atajo a llamadas rápidas. No paso más de tres tonos hasta que escucho respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

¾ Grayson…- Oh, grave error- Maldición Richard, son las cuatro de la mañana.

Por las prisas Dick no había caído en cuenta de la hora que era, realmente tarde (o temprano)

\- - ¡Dios, Babs perdona!- se disculpó con sinceridad- Yo… yo… es decir, ¿Estas ocupada?

Un gemido se escuchó en la otra línea.

\- -Estaba dormida- declaro con mal humor- y enserio espero poder seguir durmiendo ahora mismo chico- eso había sonado tanto a Jim, que en serio dudaba en seguir hablando con ella.

Conocía lo suficiente a Barbara para saber que si no hablaba enfurecería más a la pelirroja, más nunca le colgaría. Barbara nunca lo dejaría.

\- -¿Qué sucede Dick?- Sonaba más despierta y menos irritada- ¿Está todo bien?

Como si fuera efecto inmediato, aquella pregunta hizo que algunas preocupaciones del vigilante se esfumaran ¿Por qué no la había llamado antes?

Ah, sí, Kory.

\- -Necesito un favor- soltó por fin- es algo urgente Barbara… y secreto.

\- - Aja, ¿Eso significa que…?

\- -Bruce no puede enterarse- dijo seriamente, tal vez muy serio- es decir todos ¡Nadie! Nadie debe enterarse.

\- - Ya…

Sabía que aquella no era una condición muy buena, menos para Babs quien estaba muy metida con su familia en asuntos de casos, pero realmente necesitaba que ni los chicos o Bruce (especialmente Bruce) se enteraran de esto.

\- -Mira no es nada malo- o eso esperaba- es solo que..

\- -Es asunto tuyo- le corto- Si, lo se Dick. Siempre es eso… ¿Qué es ahora?

\- - Necesito encontrar a Zatanna.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

\- - ¿Zatanna? ¿Zatanna Zatara? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Richard no tenía una manera resumida de contar todo lo que le había sucedido, así que simplemente le conto todo. Barbara no dijo nada después de que termino de contarle, lo cual le alarmo.

\- - ¿Estás bien? Babs…

\- - Dame un segundo.

Poco después escucho a lo lejos como Barbara tecleaba en su computadora.

\- - Te envié el número de Zatanna- una leve sonrisa se asomó por los labios del chico- Supongo que ella no quería hablar contigo directamente, así que la contactare para quedar con ella en la tarde. La veras pronto Dick.

Hablaron durante horas hasta que el sol estuvo brillante en el cielo. Ella juró no decir nada a nadie, pero le hizo prometer decirle todo después de hablar con la hechicera.

Dick partió a su encuentro con cuatro horas de sueño encima, sentía realmente pesados sus ojos. Sabía que manejar su moto en ese estado era toda una locura suicida, pero no le quedaba de otra; no tomaría un autobús a Gotham ni aunque el mismo Batman se lo ordenara, no de nuevo.

Barbara le había dicho que Zatanna estaría en Gotham y se verían en uno de los restaurantes que ambos solían frecuentar cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos. Solo quedaba esperar.

Llego cuarenta monitos antes al lugar, entro y tomo una mesa alejada y privada; era realmente bueno ay que ni siquiera los meseros frecuentaban esa zona, tendrían una buena privacidad para hablar.

Le envió un mensaje a Barbara quien le respondió al instante.

\- " Estoy en el lugar esperando a Zee."

\- "Aún es temprano tonto."

\- "Ya, lo se Babs."

\- " Todo saldrá bien chiquillo."

Tan solo esperaba que fuera así.

Eran cerca de las tres de ña tarde cuando Dick vislumbró la negra y larga cabellera de la bruja. Se había retrasado, y si no fuera porque era una situación importante Dick se habría ofendido, no tenía el tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas.

Le hechicera entro con rapidez al establecimientos seguramente buscando a al pelirroja, pero al pasar sus ojos y posarlos donde Dick una sacudida nerviosa invadió su cuerpo. Con los ojos bien abiertos y moviendo sus manso nerviosamente Zatanna estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para dejar el lugar.

Pero el vigilante ya había esperado demasiado como para dejar que se fuera.

Salto de su asiento y movió las piernas lo más rápido que pudo hasta agarrar gentilmente una de las manos de la morena.

\- -Zee- chillo con alegría. Estaba seguro de haber puesto la expresión correcta en su rostro ya que la morena no había tenido ninguna intención de lanzarle un golpe- es bueno verte.

\- - Dick- su voz salió cansada- yo… Creí que me vería con Gordon.

El ex Robin soltó una risilla- Hubo un cambio de planes.

-La chica torció su boca, pero nos resistió cuando Dick la dirigió hasta su mesa.

\- -¿ordenamos? Porque sinceramente, creo que podría comerme a un elefante…

\- -No yo, es decir, yo… No tengo hambre- Hasta este momento Dick había caído en cuenta de la condición de su ex compañera.

Zatanna se veía realmente pálida, su piel no era de su típico tono lechoso, era algo más bien enfermizo y grisáceo. Su cabello tenía un aire opaco, y había perdido peso (lo notaba en sus pechos)

No recordaba haber visto alguna vez tan mal a Zatanna.

\- -Zee ¿Está todo bien?- No tenía intenciones de involucrase en la vida de la morena, había jurado no hacerlo más, pero el verla de esa manera…- Te vez...

\- - Sé cómo me veo Richard- dijo con frialdad- Me veo terrible, lo sé, tan solo- Zatanna soltó el agarre que tenía sobre uno de sus brazos y tomo la mano del moreno sobre la mesa- no es un buen momento.

Un peso cayó sobre los hombros del vigilante. En estos momentos a Dick se le dificultaba realmente mirar a la bruja a los ojos, se conocían desde hace casi diez años y él la había dejado sola.

Que mierda de migo era.

\- -¿Qué tal si primero te invito algo?- dijo de la manera más sincera que pudo- Mira, sé que las cosas no están bien, pero al menos déjame hacer eso.

La chica chasqueo su lengua y soltó las manos de su compañero.

\- -Tengo cosa- Dijo desviando la mirada- cosas que, bueno, que no podría contarte- dijo al final, como si el tema fuera prohibido- No podría decírtelo- ahora fijo sus cansados ojos en Dick- ¡Confió en ti Dick, y lo sabes! Somos como… bueno somos muy buenos amigos- dijo al final con una sonrisa- pero esto no es cosa de amigos, o héroes.

\- -¿Ah no?- el tomo un poco de la taza de café que había pedido antes, lamentablemente ahora estaba frio- ¿tiene que ver con John?

Dick vio como la postura de Zatanna se tensaba nuevamente. Tal vez no había sido buena idea decir eso, pero…

\- -¿Qué es lo que él quiere contigo? ¿Te volvió a acosar?

La morena lo miro atónito. Su mirada se ensancho y su boca se abrió y cerró de forma repetida.

\- -¿Qué?- su rostro se deformo furiosamente- ¿Qué sabes de John? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- estaba desesperada- mira ¿le has visto? O ¿se ha comunicado contigo? ¿Es por eso que me trajiste aquí?

La morena ya estaba de pie a lado de la mesa dándole una mirada amenazante a Richard.

\- -No Zee, no lo ha hecho- le soltó apresurado- tan solo…

\- - Estas sacando conclusiones al azar- sentencio al final- mira Dick, sé que te preocupa y todo- dijo tomando su bolso del asiento- pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Estoy ocupada.

\- -Zatana, no…

\- -¡El Sexo es en lo último que pienso hora Grayson!

Dick estaba ofendido, y avergonzado ya que la gente a su alrededor los miraba.

\- -¡No me refería al sexo!- Dijo en alto para que la chica lo escuchara, se había alejado varios pasos de la mesa- ¡Ni siquiera estoy aquí por eso!

Dick siguió a Zatanna a fuera del restaurante.

La chica intentaba perderlo en la ciudad, pero Gotham había sido su casa por un largo tiempo.

\- -Deja de seguirme- le grito una vez estando fuera de las calles principales, alejados de la gente- no tengo tiempo para…

\- -Dumbledore.

Zatanna detuvo sus pasos y giro su cabeza tan rápido que Dick temió que fuera a quebrársele el cuello.

\- -¿Qué?

Dick dudo en repetir el nombre.

\- -Albus Dumbledore- dijo el con firmeza y seriedad - ¿Sabes quién es?

La chica miro a ambos lados antes de acercarse a Dick y tomarlo de la camisa.

\- -Sígueme.

Zatanna abrió un portal con sus manos y ambos entraron en él, dejando atrás las calles de Gotham.

Llegaron a un lugar seguro, Dick sabía dónde estaban. Era el vestidor de Zatanna, un lugar encantado por el mismo John Zatara. Bruce le había contado muchas cosas del vestuario de su amiga, pero no creí que realmente fuera tan impresionante.

Dick dejo de observar el lugar para mirar a su amiga. Los ojos de Zatanna estaban alborotados, parecían querer salirse de su órbita, no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, como si algo fuera a aparecer de la nada.

\- -Así que…- Dick se atrevió a hablar- ¿Quién es Dumbledore?

Zatana lo miro por un largo rato y suspiró.

La chica dejo hacer sus cosas y se sentó en una silla.

\- - Es un mago Dick- dijo después de tomar asiento- y uno poderoso. Pertenece a la orden de Merlín… Mira es alguien importante- le dijo al ver que Dick no reaccionaba con nada- Demasiado importante, pero ¿Cómo sabes de él?

\- -Me ha enviado una carta.

Si antes Zatanna estaba sorprendida ahora aprecia que todo su cuerpo echaría chispas y saldría volando.

\- -¿Una carta?- dijo al final jadeante- Una carta…

\- -Si, una carta- repitió.

\- -Imposible- ahora lo miraba como si fuera una mala broma- eres un muggle ¿para qué te enviaría una carta?

Dick nos sabía si ofenderse- ¿Un qué?- le cuestiono extrañado.

\- -Alguien sin magia Dick- tenía sentido.

\- -Ah, ya. Si lo soy.

Parecía que Zatanna no salía de su asombro, ya que pasaron otro buen rato en silencio.

\- -¿Qué quería él?- le pregunto al final- ¿Era importante? Sabes si…

\- -No tengo idea- le corto antes de que la chica se perdiera.

Esta le lanzo una mirada incomprendida.

\- -Pero ¿Y la carta?

\- -No la he abierto.

\- -¡¿Qué cosa?!

Dick entonces, al igual que Barbara, le contó lo sucedido con Bruce, sus hermanos y la carta. Excluyendo algunas pocas cosas.

\- -¡Eres un bruto Grayson!- le dijo furiosa, poniéndose de pie en un salto para lanzarle un golpe en el brazo- tan solo tenías que abrirlas.

\- -No sabía que podía ser- intento defenderse, pero sonaba patético. Se sintió algo idiota al no haberlo hecho.- Podía haber sido algo malo.

\- -Seguramente s importante- dijo sin escucharle- definitivamente lo es.

Zatanna parecía segura, más Dick no tanto.

\- -Necesitamos encontrar a John- concluyo la hechicera.

\- -¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?

\- -Mucho, John… él está buscando… él es… mira es importante.

Dijo al final sin decirle realmente algo.

\- -Zee si voy a hacer esto- dijo- si voy a abrir la maldita carta y leerla es porque me voy a meteré en esto ¿Entiendes? Necesito saber que está pasando.

La chica parecía un poco nerviosa, pero no tanto como antes.

\- -¡Lo que está pasando es todo Dick! Las cosas en Gotham, en Bludhaven, en mi ciudad, en todos lados. Él ha regresado…

\- -¿Él?

\- -Voldemort- dijo con temor, temblando al decirlo- y no digas su nombre- le amenazo- Necesitas ver Dumbledore.

\- -¿Disculpa?- estaba desconcertado- No, es decir, sé que me contacto y todo. Pero no creo que…

Pero Zatana lo había ignorado.

\- -Lee la carta y cuando la leas responde. Después ven a mí y …

\- -¿Cómo sabré…?

\- -Toma esto- dijo dándole una pequeña moneda- cunado hayas leído la carta, la moneda lo sabrá y me avisara.

Dick sabía lo que iba a suceder al momento de entra a su apartamento, al momento de leer ese maldito sobre las cosas no serían las mismas.

Hizo lo que Zatanna le sugirió que hiciera. Tomo un estúpido sobre y leyó el contenido.

 _Querido señor Grayson:_

 _Sé que esta carta será un tanto extraña y curiosa para usted, y no lo culpo._

 _Mis confiables lechuzas me han contado su negativa al querer recibir más de mis cartas y rechazar en abrirlas. Pero me temo que mi instancia ha cobrado sus frutos y me alegro._

 _Sé que aunque no tenemos aún el placer de conocerlos en persona usted es una persona buena y respetable que aceptara la invitación de un viejo como yo para tomar una taza de té, o un dulce de limón._

 _Necesito conversar de un tema delicado que tanto a usted como a mí nos interesa terminar._

 _Sé que la decisión que usted tome será la correcta._

 _Sin más que decirle espero su respuesta con alguna de las lechuzas._

 _Muy cordialmente,_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Dick leyó la carta un par de veces más antes de dejarla en la mesa.

Esto tenía que ser una cruel broma.

Tan pronto como la carta toco la mesa las otras miles desaparecieron de inmediato. Dick salto de la impresión y maldijo en bajo, ese seguramente solo era uno de muchos trucos que vería en un futuro.

Dick quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera magia por el momento, pero una pequeña llave se asomó por el sobre por el cual había sacado la carta. No recordaba haberla visto antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la pequeña llave de bronce, mala idea.

Dick entonces sintió un tirón en sus entrañas, como si algo lo estuviera succionando y comprimido su estómago. Una sensación horrible que nunca había experimentado.

Abrió los ojos entonces, se encontraba cayendo pero no en Bludhaven, si no en un campo abierto. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades aterrizo con dificultad, pero de pie, en un terreno verde y frio.

Tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de siquiera darse cuenta que había una presencia cercana a él.

\- -Justo a tiempo- dijo la figura parada justo a un lado de Dick.

Era un hombre con una túnica azul brillante y un sombrero puntiagudo, su barba era tan larga y blanca que llegaba casi a las caderas del mago.

\- - Es bueno ver que has llegado a salvo- dijo con una sonrisa de abuelo- y en una sola pieza. No muchos logran aterrizar de pie la primera vez que usan un trasladar señor Grayson. A menos que no sea su primera vez, entonces…

\- -¿Supongo que usted es Dumbledore?- dijo al final después de recuperar el color en su cara y perder el mareo- Richard Grayson- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Era lo único que se le ocurría.

\- -Efectivamente- dijo estrechándola.

\- -¿Qué es lo que…?

\- -Primero, le ofrezco pasar y tomar algo.

Dick nos e había dado cuenta antes, si es que estaba antes, de una cabaña detrás de ellos. Era grande y descuidada, no aprecia ser la casa de un mago poderos pero ¿Qué sabría el de eso?

\- -Le recomiendo señor Grayson que entre a la morada- su voz le saco de su fascinación- Estará más seguro adentro.

Dick entonces siguió al anciano.

* * *

 _Hola :D han pasado algunos días desde el ultimo capitulo y estoy realmente emocionado. No he tenido ninguna respuesta, pero no me importa, he visto que hay gente que lee el fic y con eso me vasta._

 _El próximo capítulo será la famosa charla de Dumbledore y Dick ¿convencerá a Dick a la primera para ir a proteger a Harry Potter? Si es así ¿Cómo lo conseguirá nuestro amado director de Hogwarts?_

 _Espero que el capítulo no fuera aburrido, lo lamento si la historia aquí fue muy rápida o corta :C_

 _Vi que hay mucha gente que no habla español (o eso supongo yo) así que a mis lectores de otra lengua les saludo y les mando un gran beso._

 _ **Hi, i don't know if you don't speak spanish but i'm very grateful for your visit in this Fanfic. Sorry if my english is a trash, but is not my language.** **I send you a kiss with all my love.**_

 _Pues. Eso es todo, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos y sus visitas son más que suficientes._


	5. Chapter 4-

La cabaña era realmente grande y acogedora por dentro.

Justo como por fuera tenía muchas cosas desgastadas y viejas, algunas hasta parecían estar rotas; Pero no le quitaba el calor hogareño. Dick se fijó que había cosas demasiado grandes: Sillas grandes, estantes demasiado altos, una mesa muy ancha y pesada.

No sería la casa de un mago tan anciano, y menos de tamaño normal.

\- Mi amigo me ha prestado atención a su cabaña por un par de horas - dijo en el libro en una de las altas sillas, que tuvo un pequeño brinco para subirse y que me quedara algo alta. - No se preocupe, que nada aquí le hará daño.

Dick no estaba tan seguro. Ya había sido un poco por ese extraño traslado.

\- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?

\- ¿Se refiere a la forma en la que llego a Hogwarts? Permítame decirle señor que use un discreto trasladar para traerlo aquí. Debes decir que fue difícil que el ministerio no notara eso.

Dick anoto mentalmente eso.

\- Así es como he dicho ilegalmente- señalo- ilegalmente y sin mi consentimiento.

\- Si, así es- a pesar de su comentario. Dumbledore se mantiene también la sonrisa en su rostro- Pero, me temo joven Grayson, que si usted abrió la carta es porque estaba dispuesto a darme una oportunidad ¿No es así?

\- No este tan seguro- señaló seriamente- Aún no estoy dentro de nada. Quiero saber, saber que está pasando.

Dumbledore le miro a través de sus lentes con forma de media luna. Su mirada era más intensa que nunca, pero le restaba nada de divertido.

\- Y lo sabrá.

Dumbledore entonces saco una algo se su bolsillo, era una varita; Pero no era una varita que Dick hubiera imaginado (una barita negra con una punta blanca o al menos una estrella). Esta era totalmente diferente.

El mago hizo un movimiento con la varita y dijo unas palabras que Dick poco presto atención en comprender. Una pequeña fuente apareció frente a ellos.

\- Esto, señor Grayson, le dijo apuntando a la fuente- es un pensadero, y lo que usted acaba de ver, señor, magia, realmente me siento un poco decepcionado de no verle sorprendido ni un poco.

Genial, otra cosa que aclarar.

\- Vengo de Gotham señor - le dijo en tono divertido- no hay nada en el mundo que no se vea en Gotham.

\- ¿La magia es algo normal en Gotham? - ahora si ha sido sorprendido, entiendo, entonces, esto es más fácil de lo que pensé, y no le digo que me decepciona un poco eso.

\- El pensadero ¿Qué hace?

Dumbledore sonrió.

\- Ya vera.

En toda su vida Dick había sido testigo de muchas cosas inimaginables y mágicas. La verdad es que un colegio mágico, una guerra mágica y un héroe mágico se han convertido en una vida cotidiana. Pero el tiempo había sido todo aquello, como si fuera parte del recuerdo era más que impresionante.

Dick fue transportado a muchos recuerdos del hombre Potter.

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido ahora.

\- ¿Entonces usted quiere que usted sea una escuela para defender a ese chico? - Dijo entendiendo la razón de haber sido llamado - Para defender a Harry Potter ...

Demonios hasta su nombre sonaba importante.

\- En efecto.

Pero aunque Dick entendiera, las cosas aún no eran completamente claras en su mente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sé que tú eres un hombre completamente capaz de proteger, un hombre como tú no es uno de los que rechazan ayudar a la gente en problemas.

Tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere de mí, profeso? Soy solo un agente de Bludhaven, no creo que esté completamente ...

\- Sé que usted solía portar el tarje de Robin.

Oh, eso sí que cambiaba las cosas.

\- ¿Qué? - Su voz salió como un graznido- ¡Pero que dice! Un Robin, déjeme decirle que me feel alagado profesor, pero me temo que usted se…

\- Robin. El chico maravilla ¿Ese no era el nombre? Estoy seguro de haber visto.

Dick se puso de pie.

\- Debo decirle que está confundiéndome con otra persona- Dick estaba dispuesto a abandonar el lugar de una buena vez, aunque se perdiera en el medio de la nada- Yo nunca ...

\- Usted me salvo- Dumbledore no le miraba ahora, en un espacio vacío entre Dick y lo demás en la habitación- recuerdo ese día perfectamente Richard.

\- ¿Cómo dice los dados? - comenzó a preocuparse.

Antes de ser llamado como Lord Voldemort era un juego normal, un joven brillante y un talento que no comprendía todos los sentimientos; Realmente no era malo o bueno, simplemente incomprendido.

Bueno, eso sonaba un parecido a Damián.

\- El joven adivinador decidió seguir el camino oscuro, el joven Grayson. Un camino en el cual te consume y pocas veces eres capaz de abandonar.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con migo?

\- Voldemort descubrió la manera de crear horrocrux.

Richard no sabía que era eso, pero por el tono del mago no era nada bueno.

\- Por su seriedad, señor, supo que no es nada bueno.

\- En efecto, no lo son- apunto Dumbledore- estos son los medios para fragmentar el alma de una persona ¿Sabes lo que una alma fragmentada podría provocar una persona?

Estaba bastante seguro de saber la respuesta.

\- No.

\- Si una persona fragmenta su alma y guarda el objeto en un lugar seguro, este no será capaz de morir a menos que el objeto destruido.

Mierda.

\- Voldemort fragmento su alma en seis partes- ¡Por su firme trasero! Eso no era nada bueno - He estado buscando las piezas desde que tengo esta información.

\- Su diario- dijo recordando en el recuerdo, el diario de Riddle era un horror, ¿no?

\- En efecto.

\- Entonces ya son menos que hay que eliminar. Pero ¿porque yo?

\- Como Robin usted hizo cosas muy valiosas, cosas que hasta una persona mágica no lograría hacer. Su habilidad física, mental y de liderazgo, joven Grayson, son las cosas que necesito para ponerle un alto a esta guerra.

\- Suponiendo que lo que usted dice es real, digo, suponiendo que en algún punto fui Robin ¿Qué le hace pensar que sigo con eso?

\- No estoy seguro de nada, no sé por qué razón usted abandonaría su puesto como vigilante, pero si no estoy errado- dijo dándole una mirada esperanzada- sé que usted posee esas habilidades.

Dick suspiro con pesar. Se ve la cara y el otro lado de la mirada.

\- Me ha retirado del negocio señor. Lamento no puede ayudar.

\- Señor Grayson- La voz de Dumbledore es por primera vez como en el pasado público, no tiene que decidir ahora, pero necesitamos su ayuda. Esto, como ha visto, es algo serio. Estoy seguro que con su ayuda.

\- Lo pensare.

Pero Dick no quería pensar en nada.

Dumbledore devolvió a Richard en su departamento, al menos el viaje no había sido tan desastroso como la última vez.

Tan pronto como el suelo, el suelo de su sala Dick fue interceptado por una llamada de Zatanna. Era mejor acabar con esto.

\- ¿Tiene Elido la carta? - pregunto directamente, sin reprocharle las otras quince llamadas que tenía perdidas.

\- si.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dados?

Dick le leyó la carta unas cuantas veces antes de que la bruja salga del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo animada- tiene que ver con Quien tu sabes ¡Dick, podemos acabar con esto! No más problemas para ninguno.

\- Ya… - realmente no hay nada que suceda.

\- Dick ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿Aceptaras? Digo, ir a verlo. ¿Iras, no?

\- Ya he ido a verlo Zee- la chica lanzo un gruñido ante esta declaración, le dijo alguna vez que otra palabra altisonante y juro patearle el tarsero la próxima vez que se vieran- Lo siento, quería decirte pero ...

\- ¿¡Porque demonios no me dijiste ?! Sabes lo que puede ocurrir ahora, oh rayos. Hemos perdido el tiempo, tiempo valioso _Wonder Boy._

\- Zee.

La chica suspiro y respiro unas cuantas veces más que hablar de nuevo.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo, y bien ¿Qué es lo que Dumbledore quería?

\- Quería que fuera a cuidar de Harry Potter.

\- ¡Harry Potter! Válgame Merlín Dick, tienes que hacerlo

\- ¿disculpa?

\- Dick no lo entiendes, pero es importan que lo hagas. Harry Potter es el chico de la profecía.

Dick tuvo que morderse el labio y tomar asiento para no soltar una zarpada de palabras a su amiga.

\- Sí, eso es lo que dijo una vez que Zatanna dejar de parlotear sobre el Potter y El chico que vivió.

\- ¿Lo que ha dicho Dumbledore? - Sonaba impresionada.

\- No, pero he visto unos recuerdos.

\- Oh, bueno, si es que entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

No le gustó nada como eso había sonado. ¿Qué _él_ tenía que hacer qué?

\- Zee no es tan fácil- realmente no lo era- no puedo simplemente dejar todo de lado para un colegio y cuidado de un chiquillo- dijo en tono serio- Sé que es importante, Zee, pero ahora yo…

\- Escúchame bien Grayson- _maldita sea_ \- Este asunto no es solo se trata de ti ¿Entiendes? Es Gotham, tu maldita ciudad y todo el mundo el que está en peligro. Si ese chico llega a morir este año a manos de _Quien tu sabes_ las cosas se pondrán en práctica para nosotros. Superman, Batman, linterna, Wonder Woman, nadie podría detener la amenaza, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Entonces Dick Grayson exploto.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo entonces ?! Porque no puedo ir a otro lado ¿Qué hay de ti? A ti te gusta la magia, maldita mar Zatanna, eres una maldita maga.

\- Yo ... yo no puedo Dick, no es que no quiera, es que ...

\- Zatanna, entiende. No. No puedo ir y dejarlo todo de lado. No puedo simplemente decirle a Dumbledore "Sip Señor, aquí me tiene, Dick Grayson el guardaespaldas del jodido niño que vivió"

\- Bruce podría ...

Bruce, todo siempre tenía que incluir al jodido Batman.

\- ¿Crees que Bruce me dejara hacer esto? Claro que no, Bruce tomara las cosas y las hacer por su cuenta. El no sigue ordenes Zatanna, el las da. Crees que Batman ha dejado un viejo loco como Dumbledore le diga que hacer. Bruce sacaría a un niño de esa escuela y la traería a Gotham, alejaría de sus amigos, familia y las personas que se preocupan por él. La traería a Voldemort a Gotham para acabar con una vez por todas. No quiero un puto mago detrás de mi padre chica.

\- Entonces tienes tú.

\- ¡No!

\- Dick, está actuando como un crio.

\- No, no lo estoy- dijo con mucha ira en sus palabras, ira y tristeza- Estoy pensando en mí.

\- Eso es egoísta.

\- Siempre soy yo el que se sacrifica por todos Zatanna. Esta es otra persona puede tomar mi lugar.

Dick retiro el teléfono de su oreja y corto la llamada.

Zatanna no podía ir a la mierda con todo su mundo mágico.

* * *

capitulo corto, nos leemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento la tardanza, les juro que no pensaba dejar esta historia por tanto tiempo. Simplemente paso y no estoy seguro de cómo.

Ahora ya he regresado y no me iré sin dejar de actualizar las joyitas que tengo en mi repertorio de Fanfics.

Espero encontrar algun comentario para el proximo capitulo, see ya.

* * *

\- - Y bueno, básicamente eso fue lo que ocurrió…

Barbara miró a Dick con incredulidad durante un largo rato. Intentaba tener una opinión sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, pero las palabras le fallaban.

\- - No tienes idea de que decir, ¿no?- dijo al final el pelinegro mientras le robaba más papitas del tazón- Yo estuve igual en shock cuando vi todas esas memorias y eso. Entiendo.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido Dick solo había tenido una opción segura para ir. El departamento de Barbara. Sabía que la chica le ayudaría con todo esto, ella nunca sería capaz de abandonarlo.

\- No es eso Dick- dijo la pelirroja aun en un pequeño grado de sorpresa- simplemente estoy intentando ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué habrías de?...

Barbara le quito el tazón de las manos con algo de brusquedad, claramente intentando hacer de esto algo aún más serio de lo que Dick quería.

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Richard!- sonaba molesta- No serias capaz de dejar a ese chico solo ¿verdad?

Dick rodó los ojos y se enfurruño en el sillón.

\- Babs, por favor, no comiences tu igual con eso….

\- ¿Eso? Dick, por amor a Batman, te están pidiendo ayuda.

\- Pero no quiero- La chica le miró incrédula- No es que no me importe ¡Claro que lo hace! pero Babs, no necesito esto ahora.

Dick esperaba que Barbara le comprendiese, es decir, ella y el tenían puntos de vista muy similares. Ella sería capaz de decirle que su decisión sobre rechazar la misión era correcta ¿no? Después de todo ambos tenían la necesidad de tener su espacio.

\- Se a lo que te refieres- dijo ella después de meditarlo- sé que necesitas pensar en ti y tener tu espacio. Lo sé bien, ya que igual habría rechazado esa misión- ahora Dick podía sentirse menos culpable- pero también puedo decir que, si fuera a mí a la que hubieran solicitado y rechazara tal solicitud… tu… tu hubieras intervenido.

\- Babs eso no es…

\- ¡Dick! ambos sabemos que, a pesar de todo, terminaras aceptando. No eres capaz de abandonar a la gente que necesitas. Sabemos que Bruce te enseño eso por sobre todo lo demás.

Y ahora Dick sí que estaba jodido.

Alcanzó a contestar el teléfono cuando el último tono sonó.

Era Zatanna.

\- Dick, soy yo- dijo con apuro la chica- sé que lo que te dije estuvo mal, está bien si piensas que soy inconsciente de tu vida y yo… yo… yo lo siento hombre de verdad, pero…

\- Zatanna- le cortó con su usual tono calmado- está bien, sé que tengo que hacerlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy dentro- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- estoy en la misión.

\- ¡Oh dios Dicky! ¿es real? No estás jugando, porque si estás jugando me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día ¿entendiste?

\- Zee..

\- Está bien, está bien- Dick tuvo que alejar su teléfono de su oreja, ya que el chillido de Zatana le aturdió como si se tratara de un ataque de Dinah- Mierda Dick magnífico.

\- Si bueno, yo hable con Barbara, ella

\- Está bien, no tienes por qué explicarlo, simplemente hazlo. Digo ven, no olvídalo sabes que iré yo.

\- Nena no es necesario que tu…

Pero era tarde, la chica ya se había aparecido en su sala.

La morena corrió y le dio un gran abrazo al chico.

\- Gracias- le susurró al oído conteniendo algún lágrimas- de verdad Dick, muchas gracias.

\- Sabes que nunca te dejaría sola Zee-

Aunque a estas alturas, ya Dick no estaba seguro de que podría o no hacer.

Después de que Zatanna se calmara y Dick le explicara lo que había sucedido ambos habían acordado en planear lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

\- El plan es ir infiltrado a Hogwarts- le dijo la bruja con emoción- necesitamos que tu disfraz no levante sospechas- concluyó- algo de lo que nadie pueda sospechar.

\- ¿Un conserje?- pregunto, recibiendo una mirada de impaciencia por la bruja- ¿Qué? Eso es algo poco sospechoso, no podría ir como un maestro o algo parecido Zee. Es decir, ni siquiera tengo magia.

La chica rápidamente transformó su mirada en una maligna, en ocasiones Zatana podía de verdad darle miedo.

\- Ese no será un problema por ahora- le dijo con total seguridad, pero sin darle mucha importancia- ya tengo cubierta esa parte…

\- ¿Espera?- Dick dejó de mirar su teléfono para poner aún más atención en la chica- ¿cómo el no tener magia no será relevante? ¿Que no es una escuela de magia o algo parecido?

La chica soltó un bufido.

\- Por supuesto que la magia es importante Richard. Tan solo no es el principal problema

\- Oh, ya- sarcasmo- entonces ¿Qué? Tan solo me disfrazo como un chico normal de ¿qué será? Diecisiete años y entro por la puerta diciendo " _hey, soy nuevo aquí_ "

\- En efecto.

Dick tuvo que contener la risa ante tal absurda declaración, es decir él se veía bien y todo, pero no lograba aparentar diecisiete años.

\- Vamos Zee, sé que no aparento mi edad ni nada- dijo con total orgullo- pero ¿Diecisiete años? Mierda que la escuela me sacaría en el momento de poner pie en sus dominios.

\- Dumbledore está de nuestro lado idiota- le recordó la chica- él nos está ayudando en esa parte, Dumbledore es alguien poderoso Dick, recuérdalo.

\- ¿Entonces que, el me hará parecer un chico de Diecisiete años?- tentador, muy tentador.

Zatanna le lanzó una mirada de disculpas antes de soltarle la bomba.

\- En realidad es de trece años.

Eso ya no sonaba tan tentador.

\- ¡Trece! Santo batarang – dijo divertido- a los trece era un niño muy lindo ¿Recuerdas?- la chica desvió la mirada, un tanto avergonzada- Sabes, Roy y Wally solían decirme que no dejabas de mirarme en las misiones…

\- Si, si claro- dijo la chica ahora con diversión- que yo recuerde eras tú el que no apartaba los ojos de algunas de nosotras, chico maravilla.

Dick pronto dejó de reír para aparentar total seriedad.

\- Esa acusación es falsa, recuerdo que lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era a Batman y el cereal de bombón.

\- Y Barbara.

\- Sobre todo Barbara- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

A Dick le gustaba recordar esa época, donde solo eran Batman, Babs y el. Y el cereal de bombón por supuesto.

Una linda época.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga para aparentar trece años?- dijo saliendo de su cabeza- Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada.

\- Bueno, él me ha enviado esto.

Zatana le mostro una carta de Dumbledore dirigida a ella.

\- ¿Igual irás tú?- dijo confundido.

\- No, Dick- dijo- te ayudare con el hechizo.

\- Oh, bueno. Eso tiene sentido, sabes, no tengo magia….

\- Esto- dijo dándole un pequeño toque con la varita susurrando alguna frase al revés.

En el brazo de Dick, justo en el toque de la varita, apareció un pequeño tatuaje. Era un signo extraño.

\- Uy Alfred se enojara por eso.

\- Calla y escucha Dick, lo único que tienes que hacer es repetir estas palabras: _"Saeculorum ultra, nisi ut det mihi ad senectutem requirere"*_

\- _Sae_ …

\- No- dijo ella tapando su boca- si llegas a decirlo tendrás trece años por todo el año ¿quieres eso?

\- ¿Si?

\- Pero no ahora.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Necesitas tus herramientas de Nightwing para ir a Hogwarts

\- Creí que no se permitían aparatos de no mágicos.

\- Y no lo hacen. Pero esto es un caso especial

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Les dirás?

\- Lo mejor es que no lo sepan por el momento- Respondió con algo de pesar- Es decir Bruce ya tiene mucho con estas cosa como para meterle más a la cabeza.

El día había llegado.

Dick observó su reflejo en uno de los ventanales transparentes de la ciudad.

Ya no tenía su sensual apariencia de veintisiete años. Nop adiós a las miradas lujuriosas de las chicas, hola a besos por ternura. Ahora parecía aquel chico que había adoptado Bruce Wayne. El alegre Dick Grayson (sin la sonrisa) el original _Wonder Boy._

\- Esto es tan extraño- dijo sin poder evitar jalarse las mejillas- tan real…

\- Es real- dijo la chica sin despegarle al mirada- Es como viajar en el tiempo, Dios, me haces sentir vieja.

\- Yo me siento enano- dijo al ver su pequeña estatura- Me recordaba un poco más alto….

\- ¡Qué va! si eras el más bajito de todos

Dick le saco la lengua, lo cual hizo que ella solo riera aún más.

Pero a pesar de su baja estatura Dick se veía bastante bien. Sus piernas y barcos estaban bien formados (ni que se diga de su pequeño y lindo tercero de trapecista) y sus ojos. Eran lo más grande en su rostro. Realmente un niño bonito y angelical.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó sin estar muy seguro- ya estamos que en Londres ¿Qué procede?

\- Hmm según las indicaciones de Dumbledore hay un pequeño trasladar que se activará en unos minutos.

Dick frunció el ceño ante tal declaración.

\- Hmm esas cosas son horribles, ni Wally me hace sentirme tan mareado.

\- No seas tan llorón y búscalo, dijo que era algo que reconocerás al instante.

Dick no teñí idea de que podría ser, es decir cualquier cosa (Según Zatana) era posible convertirla en un traslador ¿Qué se supone que buscara entonces?

No supo la respuesta hasta ver una pequeña pluma descender frente a su rostro.

Cuando la hubo tocado, siento la misma sensación de un tirón en el estómago y desapareció.

Dick entonces llego al mismo lugar al que Dumbledore lo había transportado la primera vez. Aquel páramo enorme en el cual solo se apreciaba una pequeña choza y algunas ruinas de alguna edificación antigua.

Había sido mucho más difícil caer com ambos pies y no recibir el suelo con su rostro, más si tenía una enorme bolsa de viaje en su espalda.

No se percató de Dumbledore hasta que escucho un pequeño carraspeo a sus espaldas.

\- Richard- dijo el director al verle llegar con sus bolsas de viaje- es bueno verte.

El director le lanzo una mirada, claramente sorprendido.

\- Aun no logro acostumbrarme del todo- declaró al sentirse observado- es extraño tener trece nuevamente.

\- Me imagino, me imagino- dijo divertido- sabes, cuando te conocí eras un poco más grande.

\- Seguramente estaba con los titanes.

\- ¿Titanes?

\- Mi ex equipo.

Dumbledore se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Ya veo.

Se quedaron un rato afuera, sin hablar.

Incómodo.

\- ¿Le has dicho a tu familia?- claramente iba a preguntarlo, no iba a esperar que Dick fuera sin ninguna viso previo u algo parecido.

\- Solo lo importante- dijo- las cosas mágicas, el cambio de edad y lo demás estaba fuera de discusión.

\- Por supuesto.

Dick miró sus zapatos en espera de alguna indicación o algo parecido, pero al ver que no sucedía se impaciento.

\- Pues bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Ahora te llevaré al castillo.

\- ¿Tienes un castillo?

\- Hogwarts…

Ah, claro. La escuela.

\- ¿Eso está lejos?

La sonrisa que le dio el anciano lo hizo creer que estaba demente, pero eso ya era parte del mago.

\- Tan solo tienes que volver a tocar esa pluma- Índico mientras señalaba con su cabeza la pequeña pluma rojiza que se encontraba en el suelo- solo eso.

Y siguiendo instrucciones Dick tomó la pluma entre sus dos para luego ser testigo de cómo entre las ruinas aparecía el castillo más grande y mágico que había visto en su vida.

Todo era maravilloso, era tan mágico.

EL castillo de por si era una edificación imponente, pero ya adentro era toda una maravilla.

No tenía que esperar mucho para toparse con cosas inimaginables. Retratos que se movían y hablaban, alguno que otro fantasma rondando por los pasillos o traspasando paredes.

Si Tim estuviera ahí no pararía de hacer preguntas sobre eso, seguramente hasta se quedaría conversando con algún cuadro sobre su estadía eterna en una pintura.

Todo era magnifico, hasta a Damian le saldría una sonrisa por tanta magia.

\- Por el momento el castillo se encuentra des ocupado- explico paciente mientras el admiraba la grandeza del gran comedor- los únicos que nos encontramos en las instalaciones somos algunos maestros y el servicio del castillo.

\- Oh, ya veo.

No puedo evitar decepcionarse.

Es decir, seguramente algún maestro estaba más cerca a tener su edad que cualquiera de los alumnos con los que pasaría todo el año. Sin embargo a Dick le gustaba pasar tiempo con niños.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte ahora Richard, te seguro que tus estancia no será aburrida

\- Bien- aunque eso no le convencía.

\- A decir verdad tu estadía aquí será realmente corta, tengo otros palenses para ti estas vacaciones.

Eso le preocupaba aún más.

* * *

Nos vemos luego, no tardare esta vez tanto :D


	7. Chapter 7 capitulo 6 (ya es raro)

Yo lo lamento y realmente espero que lo disfruten

* * *

\- Oh Severus, llegas justo a tiempo.

Dick detuvo el impulso de girar su cabeza para ver al hombre que Dumbledore invitaba a entrar a su despacho.

Severus Snape uno de los maestros de Harry Potter dentro de Hogwarts. Un hombre huraño y poco agradable (Algo así como un Batman, pero sin llegar a ser tan intimidante siquiera).

Sabía, por Dumbledore, que Severus era una persona de completa confianza para la orden del fénix. Su trabajo como espía de Dumbledore en el ejercito de Mortifagos había provisto de valiosa información sobre los movimientos que el señor oscuro generó en la primera guerra mágica y ahora. De igual manera daba algunos detalles importantes sobre el paradero o los planes que se creía Voldemort estaba generando.

\- Profesor- su voz sonaba en un tono tan bajo que te hacía mantener silencio para escucharla, era demasiado arrastrada y algo nasal. Muy típico de villano de película- ¿Necesita algo?

Severus se aproximó al escritorio, pero al percatarse de la presencia de Dick se detuvo.

Su mirada era intensa.

\- Señor- dijo con su ínsula tono de voz- ¿Necesita que…?

\- Nada de eso Severus- Dumbledore le indico con su mano que se acercara más, lo cual hizo- Te mande a llamar por otras cosas.

Severus no despego su mirada de Dick en ningún momento. Sin embargo eso no evitó que alzara una ceja con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras.

Dick se moría de ganas por soltar una risa sobre toda esa situación, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ser más prudente con las situaciones incómodas.

\- Oh.

\- Este es Richard Grayson- Dumbledore señalo a Dick con una sonrisa de abuelo- él se integrara a nosotros este año. Sin embargo es un chico especial, nacido de Muggles, por supuesto, no tiene mucho conocimiento de la magia. Pero le aseguro que posee un excelente poder mágico.

Dick no supo si lo que Dumbledore quería convencerlo de dejarlo en su cargo o venderle. Severus Snape no parecía ser de las personas que le gustara tratar con niños, menos adolescentes ¿porque rayos le habrían contratado?

\- Un caso singular, si me permite decirlo- añadió el maestro mirando ahora con reproche al director- Un poco extraño que no haya sido detectado por nuestro libro mágico ¿No es así señor?

\- Efectivamente, Severus. Pero como ve ya está aquí.

\- Y supongo que este muchacho no tiene idea de la magia.

Claramente Severus sabía que Dumbledore tenía un plan entre manos.

\- Dumbledore me ha enseñado algunas cosas- se atrevió a decir Dick con una sonrisa tímida que hubiera dejado encantado a cualquiera.

\- El _profesor Dumbledore_ sin duda es una persona generosa por hacer tal cosa- dijo acentuando el _Profesor Dumble_ dore – pero supongo que ahora seré yo quien se encargue.

\- Efectivamente.

Estaba más que claro que entre los planes vacacionales de Severus no estaba el encargarse de un pobre chico que no conocía nada de su mundo.

Dumbledore dejó de mirar al maestro de pociones para ponerle una mano en el hombro a Richard.

\- Richard no tienes de qué preocuparte- Aseguró el director- Severus es de mis más fieles maestros, estoy seguro de que te acomodaras bien con el hasta que las clases empiecen.

\- Si usted lo dice…

Dick dudaba eso, pero no vio prudente comentarlo. Ya era demasiado malo que Severus le odiara por interrumpir su descanso como para agrandar el odio intentando contradecir al director.

\- Por favor Severus, llévate al chico contigo y enséñale un poco más de nuestro mundo. Estoy seguro de que Richard se divertirá con eso.

\- Por supuesto.

Y sin más Richard salió tras Severus Snape, quien no le miró hasta llegar a su oficina.

###

\- Pon tus cosas en algún lugar que no estorbe- susurro el profesor de pociones- lo que menos necesito ahora es tener que soportar una carga extra.

Dick hizo lo que le pidieron y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Severus.

Su oficina era completamente asombrosa, es decir era una oficina bastante común si la veías con ojos normales. Pero para él era la cosa más impresionante, casi tan impresionante como los cuadros y la oficina de Dumbledore.

Snape tenía una serie de libros que cambiaban de lugar constantemente en un estante. Una serie de ingredientes extraños en un lugar muy arriba de sus cabezas y una serpiente plateada en la puerta que juraba lo había estado siguiendo con los ojos.

 _Impresionante._

Severus había comentado que irían a un lugar que solo pocas personas conocían para enseñarle magia, todo por pedido de Dumbledore claro, sin embargo el maestro de pociones no parecía tan convencido de querer hacerlo. Estaba más que nada obligado.

De vez en cuando Dick intentaba mirar lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos, parecían ingredientes y notas de cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato de incomodo silencio. El no eran nada bueno para aguantar los silencios, mucho menos si había sido obligado a sentarse en una silla que no podía girarse.

Severus alzó un poco la mirada y luego volvió a bajarla a sus papeles, claramente sin querer responder a su pregunta.

\- Tiene que ver con la magia ¿verdad?- dijo al ver que él no le respondería- puedo ver que ha escrito unas lista, seguramente para ir de compras o algo parecido. Mi abuelo igual hace eso cuando hace falta algo en la cocina- Severus no parecía interesado en responderle, así que siguió hablando- El _profesor_ Dumbledore me dijo que usted era el maestro de pociones en la escuela- afirmó- supongo que eso es parecido a la cocina, aunque a mí no se me da del todo bien, sin embargo a mi…

\- _Guarda silencio_ \- dijo por fin el maestro- no estoy aquí para escucharte, no me interesa lo que digas y mucho menos estamos aquí para hacernos amigos- al menos el sujeto era sincero- Si estás aquí es porque Dumbledore lo tomo conveniente, no creas que eres algo importante.

Dick cerró su boca rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza. A hombres como Severus Snape era mejor no hacerles perder la paciencia, ya tendría tiempo luego de ganarse la amistad del pocionista.

Sospechaba que el profesor de pociones tardaría al menos un rato más para terminar lo que estuviera haciendo, así que intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y evitar llamar la atención de su nuevo profesor Dick tomó su teléfono de una de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tenía unas veinte llamadas perdidas de su familia, algunos cuantos mensajes y correos de la oficina y un claro recordatorio que no paraba de aparecer en su teléfono "Avisar cuando llegues"

Estaría más que muerto si pensaba en ignorar los mensajes. Le dio una rápida mirada a su profesor, quien parecía hacer un excelente trabajo ignorándolo, y procedió a escribirles un corto mensaje a todos sus contactos que habían intentado comunicarse con él.

 _Llegando a Londres!_

 _Estoy algo ocupado, así que te llamaré cuando me desocupe. No se preocupen estoy bien._

Tuvo que implementar algunas variaciones en los mensajes para su familia o compañeros de oficina, pero el mensaje era claramente el mismo.

A los pocos segundos recibió un mensaje de Zatanna.

 **Zee** : ¿Estas en el castillo?

 **WB** : Si :0 es impresionante! 👍

 **Zee** : ¿Cómo va la misión? ¿Dumbledore ha dicho algo importante? ¿Viste ya al chico Potter?

 **WB** : Va normal :/ Dumbl. Me ha mandado con un maestro para aprender algo de magia (gracias por el libro de hechizos creo que me servirá de mucho\ (•◡•) /) creo que me odia 😢

 **Zee** : Es normal si ha visto que eres una persona nacida de muggles, la gente suele tener prejuicios contra los Nomag.

Eso tenía mucho sentido.

 **WB** : 😢

 **Zee** : Tu puedes Dick ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

Despego su mirada para ver al profesor, pero este aún seguía en sus cosas.

 **Zee** : si necesitas ayuda avísame, el tatuaje en tu brazo me dirá si tienes problemas. Dumbledore se comunicara conmigo igual, así que no intentes nada peligroso 😤 😤 😤

 **WB** : Gracias Zee 🙈

 **Zee** : see ya 🙊

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje sintió que los ojos de Severus le miraban evaluándole. Dick hizo un gesto de saltar ligeramente en su asiento al darse cuenta de eso.

Fingió una sonrisa tímida y metió torpemente el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Podía ver la satisfacción en los hombros de aquel hombre por haberle intimidado, pero igual parecía un poco curioso.

Para un mago sería extraño ver un artefacto como ese, después de todo recordaba que ellos no usaban ningún tipo de tecnología que no tuviera magia.

\- Lamento haberle interrumpido- dijo rápidamente el vigilante con un tono culposo- solo era un mensaje.

\- Veo que tus aparatos funcionan en el castillo, realmente extraño. Las cosas muggles no suelen funcionar en los lugares con magia- sus labios formaron una mueca de desagrado- te pediré que te abstengas de usarlos en la presencia de un profesor del colegio.

Dick quería replicarle para decir que no estaban en periodo de clase aun.

\- Si señor.

Dick no dijo nada hasta que el maestro de pociones hubo terminado.

Severus le dirigió una fría mirada a la cual Dick le tendió una enorme sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con huraños.

###

El pueblo continuó a Hogwarts era realmente rústico. Algo que seguramente Alfred apreciaría y Tim detestaría. Para Richard estaba bien, parecía interesante, aunque bastante apagado.

\- ¿Es aquí donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto al final, cuando Severus se detuvo a la mitad de la calle.

\- No- al menos le había respondido- Iremos a otra parte, pero en Hogwarts no puedes aparecerte.

Había escuchado algo parecido de Zatanna o Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué hay de un traslador?- soltó inocentemente-Eso es como la aparición ¿no?

\- Algo parecido- Severus no pareció sorprendido por su conocimiento. Coloco una pequeña bolsa sobre su hombro e intentó mantener su mirada neutral al verle- toma mi túnica…

\- ¿Qué?- su tono había sido tan bajo que había sido difícil entender sus palabras.

\- ¡Mi túnica!

Dick se aferró a un pedazo de la ropa del maestro y al otro instante la misma sensación de trasladar el apareció en su estómago.

Como no estaba preparado para hacer una aparición terminó con la cara enterrada en el suelo. Había sido difícil mantener el equilibrio con su gran maleta sobre la espalda y su mano aferrándose a un pedazo de la túnica del pocionista.

Severus le miró una nueva vez más con desagrado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Claramente pensando en lo decepcionante que era tener que pasar el resto de su verano con un chico como él.

\- Levántate- dijo lentamente al verle aun en el suelo- no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo señor Grayson.

Como una bala Dick se puso de pie en menos de un segundo, ganándose otra mueca desaprobatoria.

Intento ignorarlo y dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

La casa donde estaba era algo enorme, realmente grande. Era tan grande y majestuoso como Wayne Manor; sin embargo esta, a pesar de parecer una mansión de cristal tenía un toque terrorífico que no le dejaba estar tranquilo.

\- ¡Wow!- soltó para parecer sorprendió- Es impresionante, señor- dijo soltando la ropa de Severus, quien simplemente caminó unos cuantos pasos para alejarse- Muy grande y brillante, ¿Es suya?

No es que durará del mago y su posición económica, simplemente con la magia no se sabía.

\- Sígueme.

###

Severus le había explicado a regañadientes unas cuantas normas que debía seguir al pie de la letra si no quería que le abandonara en medio de la nada. Dick había asentido a cada una de sus ridículas reglas y había intentado no soltar ninguna risita por lo divertida que le parecía aquella situación.

Tal parecía la mansión en la que se encontraban era la de una familia sumamente adinerada y respetada en el círculo social del mundo mágico y además amigos íntimos del profesor de pociones.

Supuso entonces, por las múltiples advertencias y amenazas que había recibido en el transcurso del camino de Snape, que no serían tan amables si se enteraban que era alguien nacido de personas sin magia.

\- …Si no se te dirige la palabra mantén tu boca cerrada.- dijo la final el profesor dedicándole una mueca- No nos quedaremos por mucho, solo estamos de paso.

Dick asintió enérgicamente y pasó sus manos por sus labios para hacer una señal de "ninguna palabra saldrá de esta hermosa boca" Severus solo rodo los ojos y siguió su camino.

Cuando entraron a lo que parecía una sala de estar fueron recibidos por nada más y nada menos que la figura de un hombre destacable.

Era una persona realmente elegante, de la clase de elegante que Alfred apreciaba con la vista, Estaba esperando en medio del pasillo y tenía una mirada realmente intensa en su rostro.

El hombre pasó su vista hacia él.

\- Severus- el mago rubio llegó hasta donde ellos en unos cuantos pasos, era realmente alguien con piernas largas, pero escandalosas- Llegas en buen momento.

Dick pensó que le ignorarían, cosa que no le molestaría, pero el hombre pareció hacerle una pregunta con la mirada.

\- Richard Grayson- dijo sin ánimo Snape- un encargo de Dumbledore.

\- Con que un protegido del anciano- dijo mostrando un poco de interés sobre Dick- ¿quién eres tú chico?- dijo al fin hablándole- No he escuchado el nombre de tu familia en el círculo mágico.

Pudo ver cómo el cuerpo del maestro se tensaba ante aquellas palabras. Dick sabía que no podía hablar de más, pues Snape se lo había advertido, pero igual seria de mala educación si no contestaba la pregunta.

\- No soy de alguna familia mágica señor- soltó, haciendo fruncir el ceño a ambos adultos- al menos no lo era hasta hace unos días- soltó con fingida inocencia.

\- Dumbledore cree que este chico es un mago- comentó Severus tras un suspiro cansado- no me ha dicho más.

El rubio asintió comprensivo, pero cambio su mirada a una severa para Dick. Richard casi sentía el regaño de Batman por ser tan descuidado con la información que había soltado. No lograría ser aceptado.

\- Has intentado… ya sabes—dijo señalando con una de sus dedos la cabeza de Dick.

\- Lo he estado pensando.

Dick sabía que los magos, y unas cuantas personas más, tenían la habilidad de leer la mente. Pero Bruce le había entrenado para que eso no sucediera. Pero ellos no sabían eso, así que prefirió hacer un movimiento rápido para desviar ese tema.

\- ¡Tiene una casa muy grande!- dijo Dick con una de sus brillantes sonrisas- grande y hermosa, no había visto nada parecido.

\- Claramente- comento el rubio algo confundido por la sonrisa del chico.

Al final Dick se alejó a una distancia prudente fingiendo observar con asombro los diferentes artefactos con los que la sala contaba mientras Severus y el mago Rubio conversaban sobre una reunión durante un partido mundial.

Tal parecía los Mortifagos tendrían una salida en una fecha próxima.

* * *

 **Por fin he terminado el capítulo :D**

 **Lamento la tardanza con la publicación de la historia :s (REALMETE ME DISCULPO Y LO LAMENTO) había estado dejando la historia ya que creía que no realmente nadie la extrañaría o algo parecido :c pero yo misma extrañaba saber qué cosas haría un vengador en un lugar como el mundo de HP así que decidí continuar.**

 **Habían unas cuantas cosas que ya no me habían gustado, ay que pensé que había arruinado con el capítulo anterior pues fue muy rápido el cómo Dick** **aceptó** **y estuvo en el colegio.**

 **Pero intente mejorarlo aquí.**

 **Saldrán muchas más personas del universo de DC de las que yo creía que pondría.**

 **Igual** **haré** **que Dick se comporte como Dick lo haría: usando su teléfono y hablando regularmente con su familia aunque claramente esta no sabe de la misión.**

 **Quería incluir un poco más igual a los amigos y las diferentes amantes de nuestro hermoso Dick, pero eso ya lo iré viendo conforme la historia avance.**

 **En fin espero que la disfrute :D**


	8. Chapter 8 que es el 7 :D

**hola**

 **Lamento haberme tardado con la actualización de la historia.**

 **Me revolví pensando en cómo hacer que Dick y algunos magos** **conviven** **. Quería algo más oscuro y dramático pero ya habrá tiempo para eso en los siguientes episodios.**

 **Pensé en que Draco y Dick fueran amigos ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Ya que Draco se comporta como Damian en sus primeros años (sin ser cobarde claro) sin embargo igual podría llevarse mal con Harry ¿suena interesante?**

 **Aún estoy pensando en ello.**

 **Igual aclaro que Dick** **aún** **no tiene su varita y suministros mágicos!**

 **Eso lo pondré dentro de dos episodios pero no diré más porque sería** **SPOILERRRR**

 **Como sea sigan leyendo y comenten.**

* * *

Dumbledore había sido claro con las instrucciones que le dio un poco antes de abandonar el castillo.

1\. Aprender magia.

2\. Convivir con la comunidad mágica

3\. Actuar como un chico que apenas está en el mundo mágico

4\. Vigilar lo más posible a Potter

Los hechizos, pociones y alguno que otro truco de magia había sido dominado de forma " _aceptable_ " en palabras de Severus Snape, cosa que podía verse como un gran logro viendo la poca fe que el profesor mostraba al inicio con la idea de instruirle sobre la magia y la sociedad mágica.

###

La primera fase de la misión tomaría inicia en unos días. Según la carta de Dumbledore (enviada en secreto obviamente) en dos días daría lugar uno de los eventos deportivos más grandes del mundo mágico, una copa mundial del deporte de los magos (quidditch si mal no recordaba) donde, según los informes que Snape daba a Dumbledore, una serie de magos oscuros vigilarían a Potter y sus amigos.

Albus estaba seguro de que Harry no correría ningún riesgo si tomaban en cuenta la cantidad de Aurores y personas importantes del departamento mágico que se encontraría en el campo. Pero el enviarle sería ventajoso para establecer contacto con el chico y sus amigos, y mantener vigilados el lado de los Mortifagos.

Snape había sido invitado al evento por los Malfoy, quienes habían conseguido sus boletos gracias a los contactos que Lucius tenía en el ministerio. Tal parecía había sido generoso con las contribuciones para un hospital mágico, lo que le consiguió unas buenas entradas para la copa mundial como invitado del mismísimo ministro de magia británico.

(El mundo mágico y en muggle no era tan diferentes en cuanto a las normas sociales. Si tenías poder y dinero era fácil moverte)

Sin embargo Dick había sido invitado por el director de la escuela, quien muy amablemente donó su boleto para que él fuera capaz de ver uno de los mayores espectáculos de los deportes mágicos (o al menos le había informado hace unos días a Snape en una carta). Severus no parecía completamente convencido (no parecía ser un fanático de los vuelos en escoba) no obstante las constantes insistencias de Albus parecieron dar frutos.

Ahora Dick y Severus irían respectivamente como representante de Dumbledore e invitado de los Malfoy al evento, lo que significaba estar cerca de la gente importante e influyente del ministerio y Harry Potter.

###

Dick se encontraba sentado, nuevamente, en una silla realmente incómoda. Extrañaba aquellas sillas de la oficina. Era divertido girar de un lado a otro con ellas y hacer una que otra carrera con algún compañero en horas de aburrimiento ¿Por qué los magos se negaban a tener cosas "muggles"? era un misterio.

Estaba seguro de que a más de uno le divertiría estar sentado en una silla con ruedas y no con una simple silla fija. Hasta Bruce había cambiado la silla de la cueva por él.

Hablando de Bruce, su familia aún no tenía noticias suyas.

Se sentía un poco mal al ver tantos mensajes de Alfred y Damian, uno que otro de Tim (los cuales eran mayormente de los casos de Gotham) ¡Hasta Jason le había enviado una foto de Pennyworth (el gato) sobre tutus!

La que más se ponía a mensajearle era Zatanna, quien parecía súper divertida escuchando los relatos de las clases intensivas que Severus había preparado.

Al menos alguien se divertía de verdad.

El día de la partida al mundial de quidditch había llegado y no podía hacer más que esperar a que Severus terminara de alistar sus pertenencias.

Dick miró a su alrededor. Severus estaba preparando las últimas cosas para pasar unas cuantas noches y días fuera de su casa mágica. Él ya tenía todo metido un su maleta, la cual Severus había odiado desde el momento que vio (Tal parecía el mago no era fanático de las cosas llamativas) Severus tomó un pequeño maletero, algo viejo y manchado, donde había puesto sus pertenecías que llevaría al viaje.

Dick tan solo le lanzo desde su silla una mirada de aburrimiento genuino.

¾ Señor Grayson espero que entienda la situación en la que está.

Dick ya se imaginaba lo que le diría.

¾ El profesor Dumbledore lo ha dejado a mi cuidado- dijo mientras le miraba con sus fríos ojos ónix- lo que significa que en los próximos días, en los que estaremos fuera de esta casa conviviendo con magos, le pediré que se abstenga de hacer cosas tan _llamativas_ o muggles. Estaremos con algunas personas importantes de la comunidad mágica, Grayson- soltó con firmeza- por lo cual espero se comporte como es le e instruido.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos ante aquellas palabras. Sonaba como Bruce cuando les pedía que se comportaran en las galas (cosa que casi nunca sucedía)

¾ _Por_ lo cual considere esto más que un favor por parte de ambos, el profesor Dumbledore y mío. Esta oportunidad no la tiene todas las personas, ¿quedó claro Grayson?

¾ Por supuesto señor- dijo Dick con rapidez- estoy más que agradecido.

¾ Entiendo…

Con eso Snape no lo molestaría por un rato.

No pasaron más de unos minutos para que Snape considerara una buena hora para partir a su destino. En esta ocasión Severus había dicho que usarían un método más práctico de viaje, la _Red Flu_ , lo cual consistía en meterse a una chimenea con llamas verdes para llegar a otra que estuviera conectada a la misma Red.

Alfred se infartaría por eso.

Ambos se pararon frente a la chimenea de la casa, en donde había un pequeño depósito de un polvo verde brillante. Si no supiera nada de la magia diría que era Kriptonita triturada.

¾ Recuerda Grayson- dijo Snape cuando las llamas estuvieron prendidas - lo que tienes que hacer es decir claramente el lugar al que quieres ir. Si no lo pronuncias correctamente terminaras en otra chimenea.

¾ Sí señor- dijo no muy convencido- solo es decir el nombre ¿verdad?

Severus sostuvo algo de polvo en sus manos y lo lanzo al fuego ardiente, se produjo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que el pocionista. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡A Malfoy Manor!», y desapareció.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para el igual entrar en la chimenea cogió un puñado de polvos y realizó lo mismo que Severus.

###

Al abrir los ojos Dick llegó nuevamente a la mansión de los Malfoy, sin embargo el pocionista no había terminado de salir de la chimenea cuando Dick llego, haciendo que ambos terminarán tirados en un suelo lleno de hollín.

¾ ¡Ay!- se quejó el vigilante mientras quitaba el polvo de su rostro- era más fácil aparecerse.

¾ ¡Es que eres estúpido!- le gritó Severus, quien se encontraba debajo de el- quítate y déjame pararme. Se suponía que tenías que esperar unos minutos Grayson, unos minutos.

Se le miraba muy molesto, tanto que su cara empezaba a adquirir un color carmín.

¾ Sí, sí. Lo siento profesor.

Dick se puso de pie con rapidez y le ofreció su mano a Severus, quien le rechazó apartándola de un golpe. El pocionista tomó su varita y susurró unas palabras para limpiar sus ropas. Dick pensó que haría lo mismo con él, sin embargo se guardó la barita en el bolsillo de su túnica cuán pronto estuvo satisfecho con su hechizo.

¾ Sabe creí que me quemaría, pero las llamas no se han sentido ¿Es cosa de magia no? Y yo que creí que los magos solo se aparecían…

Severus quien mantenía una mirada gélida en su rostro solo suspiro pesadamente ante sus palabras. Se veía claramente exasperado.

¾ Solo mantente en silencio Grayson, y no hables hasta que te lo diga.

No paso mucho hasta que algo se apareció en la habitación. Una extraña criatura de ojos saltones y nariz alargada que les miraba nerviosamente.

¾ El amo los espera en la sala- chilló mientras se abrían paso al pasillo fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban.

¾ Entiendo- dijo Snape mientras avanzaba al pasillo- vamos Grayson.

Dick tuvo que esperar a que Severus se adelantara para hablar con la criatura

¾ ¿Quién eres tú?- susurro para solo ser escuchado por la criatura- ¿eres un duende o algo?- Los enormes ojos de la criatura vibraron sobre su cara. Parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

¾ Yix, joven señor- le respondió mientras apretaba sus manos sobre el viejo trapo que cubría su cuerpo- el nuevo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy señor.

Un elfo.

Por las películas que Tim le hacía ver pensaba que serían diferentes.

Dick solo asintió con una sonrisa. La criatura estaba claramente nerviosa con él hablándole, posiblemente le reprenderían si le encontraban hablando con un invitado así que mejor se mantuvo callado por el resto del camino.

No pasó mucho hasta que Severus se detuvo ante una habitación. Dick le lanzo una mirada y quedó sorprendido por lo bien decorada que estaba. Todo parecía tan caro y refinado (de una forma exagerada) Ni siquiera Bruce tenía tantas cosas costosas en las habitaciones.

Bueno no había mucho que esperar con su familia que rompía todo lo delicado de la casa (Casi siempre rompían los jarrones y ventanas por las peleas)

En medio de la sala, en uno de los sofás más blancos y largos que había visto se encontraba una familia; posando como si de una fotografía de revista de "vida de famosos" se tratase. Recordaba haber posado una vez para una en la mansión, sin embargo el reportaje había culminado con unos comentarios subidos de tono sobre cómo los hijos de Bruce Wayne no son un buen ejemplo de gente modelo, así que bueno no era tan genial.

Severus se acercó a Lucius Malfoy y estrecharon sus manos.

¾ Querido- Narcisa Malfoy habló con delicadeza- ¿quién es este joven que viene con Severus? Es acaso algún conocido de Dumbledore.

¾ Un encargo del director para mí durante el verano- aclaro Snape- entrara en el mismo año que Draco durante este curso.

Draco y su madre parecían sorprendidos. Narcisa le analizó de arriba abajo con sus fríos ojos, mientras Draco pareció debatirse entre saludarlo y presentarse o dejar que su padre terminara de hablar.

¾ Richard- Lucius saludo mientras tomaba de los hombros a su esposa- Severus me ha contado los planes de Dumbledore para ti en una carta.

¾ Eres bienvenido a nuestra casa- continuó Lucius- igual puedes quedarte con nosotros durante el mundial si ese es tu deseo, apuesto que a Dumbledore no le molestaría.

¾ Se lo agradezco señor- respondió con suma energía, recibiendo una mueca por Severus- será un placer quedarme con ustedes.

El chico Malfoy pareció interesado entonces en la conversación.

¾ Cielos, un estudiante transferido- retomo Narcisa regalándole una encantadora sonrisa- espero que mi Draco y tú se lleven bien, Richard…

¾ Eso espero señora Malfoy- dijo lo más educado que pudo.

Los Malfoy mantuvieron una conversación superficial con Severus mientras esperaban la hora adecuada para irse al campo donde se celebraría el mundial de quidditch.

Según le había dicho Draco ellos tenían lista su casa de campaña en una de las colinas del páramo donde se celebraría el mundial, pues su padre había conseguido excelentes asientos por ser cercano al ministro de magia británica. Dick fingió interés en eso, pero pronto dejó de escuchar lo que Malfoy le decía.

Narcisa comentó que ellos estaban quedándose en una zona privilegiada para funcionarios de alto cargo en el ministerio, sin embargo este día habían ido a recoger a Severus.

Llegada la hora Dick no sabía si estaba emocionado o no por conocer por fin a Harry Potter.

###

Aterrizaron en un páramo desierto.

Dick se sorprendió de la capacidad de los Malfoy por aterrizar de manera ordenada y elegante después del viaje por el traslador, sin embargo no parecían el tipo de personas que se dejaran ser vistos cayendo penosamente en el suelo.

Él tuvo suerte de esta vez solo tropezarse al aterrizar los pies en la tierra. Sin embargo la mochila le ayudó a mantenerse equilibrado.

¾ ¿Primera vez viajando así?- preguntó Draco divertido una vez que los adultos se alejaran unos cuantos pasos- un poco penoso, pero te acostumbraras.

¾ Gracias- dijo sin inmutarse.

¾ Hmm

Después de unos veinte minutos encontraron una casita de piedra junto a una verja. Al otro lado, Dick vislumbró las formas de miles de tiendas dispuestas en la ladera de una colina, en medio de un vasto campo que se extendía hasta el horizonte, donde se divisaba el oscuro perfil de un bosque.

Estaba sorprendido. No sabía que la comunidad de magos podía llegar a ser tan grande. A Bruce le daría un infarto si se enterase de esta posible " _amenaza_ " mágica, como estaba seguro catalogaría.

¾ Nos separamos por ahora Severus- dijo Lucius mientras le indicaba las instrucciones al profesor de opciones para pagar la entrada- en esa casa se encuentra el muggle que cobra por los lugares- dijo con desdén señalando la casa de piedras- nos encontraremos en las tarimas.

¾ Por supuesto.

Se despidieron de los Malfoy y se encaminaron a la puerta de la casita. Había un hombre en la entrada, que conversaba con un grupo de magos pelirrojos y dos chicos normales.

Severus pareció reconocer al grupo ya que su cara se transformó en una mueca más marcada.

¾ Los Weasley…- escucho Dick hablar al señor pelirrojo- Tenemos reservadas dos tiendas desde hace un par de días, según creo.

¾ Sí - dijo el señor Roberts, consultando una lista que tenía clavada a la puerta con tachuelas.- Tienen un espacio allí arriba, al lado del bosque. ¿Sólo una noche?

¾ Efectivamente.

Severus se colocó al lado del hombre pelirrojo, haciendo que los otros chicos notaran su presencia.

Dick entonces vio a la figura de los recuerdos de Dumbledore.

Harry Potter.

¾ ¡Es Snape!- escucho chillar a Harry mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia el hombre con el que venía.

¾ ¿Qué sucede Harry?- el hombre pelirrojo dejo de prestarle atención al señor de la caseta para mirar a donde Harry- oh, Severus. Cuanto tiempo- dijo extendió su mano para estrecharla contra la de Snape- mucho tiempo, definitivamente- dijo con alegría- ¿has venido a… la celebración?- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada nerviosa al sujeto que atendía.

El hombre miró sospechosamente a Severus y el mago pelirrojo.

¾ ¿Pagarán ahora? —preguntó el señor.

¾ ¡Ah! Sí, claro... por supuesto- Se retiró un poco de la casita para sacar del bolsillo un fajo de billetes y empezando a separarlo- Éste es de... de... ¿de diez libras? ¡Ah, sí, ya veo el número escrito...! Así que ¿éste es de cinco?

Dick noto como Severus miraba de manera intensa a Potter. Se veía que le traía odio al chico.

¾ ¿Necesita ayuda con el dinero?- preguntó Dick en voz alta, haciendo que los demás presentes notaran su presencia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraron con asombro y curiosidad, pero el señor Weasley le dio una mirada amable.

¾ Por favor- dijo.

Dick se acercó al señor Weasley y le enseñó cuál era el valor de los billetes y como era más fácil guardarlos por valor que por tamaños para una persona que no saber cuánto valen.

¾ ¿Son ustedes extranjeros? —inquirió el señor Roberts en el momento en que el señor Weasley volvió con los billetes correctos.

¾ ¿Extranjeros?- repitió el señor Weasley, perplejo.

¾ No es el primero que tiene problemas con el dinero —explicó el señor Roberts examinando al señor Weasley—. Hace diez minutos llegaron dos que querían pagarme con unas monedas de oro tan grandes como tapas.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos, dispuesto a tomar su varita y apuntarle al hombre. Sin embargo Dick intervino.

¾ ¿Es así?- exclamó Dick con asombro- nunca he visto ese tipo de monedas ¿de qué país decían que eran?- El señor Roberts rebuscó el cambio del señor Weasley en una lata mientras lo pensaba.

Los magos adultos le miraron algo nerviosos.

¾ No estoy seguro- confirmo un poco menos nervioso- pero el campamento nunca había estado así de lleno- dijo de repente, volviendo a observar el campo envuelto en niebla—. Ha habido cientos de reservas. La gente no suele reservar.

¾ ¿Es así?- repitió tontamente mientras veía como el señor Weasley, tendía la mano Para recibir el cambio. Pero el señor Roberts no se lo daba.

¾ Sí - dijo pensativamente - Gente de todas partes. Montones de extranjeros. Y no sólo extranjeros. Bichos raros, ¿sabe?- dijo ahora mirando a ambos adultos- Hay un tipo por ahí que lleva falda escocesa y poncho.

¾ ¿Qué tiene de raro?- preguntó el señor Weasley, preocupado, haciendo que Snape rodara los ojos con fuerza.

¾ Es una especie de... no sé... como una especie de concentración - explicó el señor Roberts- Parece como si se conocieran todos, como si fuera una gran fiesta.

¾ ¡Que emocionante!- confesó Dick tomando rápidamente el cambio del señor Weasley y se lo entrego - Nosotros somos dos- dijo señalandose a sí mismo y a Severus.

El señor Robert regreso de sus pensamientos y sonriendo le pidió sus nombres para buscarlos en la lista.

¾ El viene como uno de los invitados faltantes de los Malfoy- dijo Dick rápidamente mientras buscaba en su cartera unos billetes- y yo vengo por el lote de Dumbledore.

El rostro del señor Weasley paso de uno molesto a uno asombrado parecía casi muy emocionado por esa información.

¾ ¡De parte de Dumbledore dices!- dijo asombrado.

¾ Así es señor- dijo Dick con emoción- el profesor Dumbledore me ha dejado su lugar.

El señor Robert le indico sus espacios después de dejar los billetes con la cantidad necesaria.

¾ Aquí tiene un plano del campamento- dijo plácidamente el señor Roberts al padre de Ron- y el cambio- dijo para Severus y el.

¾ Muchas gracias - repuso el señor Weasley.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados el señor Weasley se presentó con él.

¾ Arthur Weasley- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano animado- trabajo en el ministerio- dijo con alegría- al igual que soy un buen amigo del profesor Dumbledore, ¿sabes?, nos llevamos bien.

¾ ¿Es así?- dijo Dick con una enorme sonrisa- Soy Richard Grayson, señor, es un placer.

¾ Nada de eso. Este es mi hijo Ron, y mi hija Ginny- dijo señalando a ambos pelirrojos quienes estaban muy ocupados mirando al maestro de pociones.

¾ Un gusto.

¾ Y esta es Hermione Granger- la castaña se sonrojo ante la sonrisa que Dick le dedico- amiga de mi hijo en el colegio, van a la misma casa. ¡oh, Harry! Casi lo olvido… discúlpame.

¾ Está bien señor- dijo Harry dejando de ver con odio a Snape- soy Harry Potter.

Dick sabía que Harry estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se sorprendieran al escuchar su nombre, o que miraran directamente a su cicatriz cuando se presentaban. Sin embargo Dick aparentaba no conocer nada del mundo mágico.

¾ Mucho gusto Harry- dijo- Richard Grayson, pero pueden decirme Dick.

Escucho una leve burla por parte de Ron, pero su padre fue lo suficientemente rápido para silenciarlo.

¾ Está bien señor Weasley- dijo con alegría- no me molesta en absoluto.

El señor Weasley le miró amable.

¾ Ah, ya estamos. Mirad, éste es nuestro sitio.

Habían llegado al borde mismo del bosque, en el límite del prado, donde había un espacio vacío con un pequeño letrero clavado en la tierra que decía

«Weezly».

¾ ¡No podíamos tener mejor sitio! —exclamó muy contento el señor Weasley- El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no podíamos estar- Se desprendió la mochila de los hombro- Bien ¿por dónde están los Malfoy Severus?- dijo con menos entusiasmo- seguramente estarán unas cuantas filas adelante, aún más cerca ¿verdad?

Severus, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio, le miró pesadamente.

¾ Eso supongo- dijo sin ánimos- y lo mejor será que estemos con ellos antes de que las cosas empiecen a moverse aún más.

¾ Ya veo, ya veo- dijo Arthur con algo de pena- entonces, supongo que nos veremos después.

Dick sabía que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de alejarse de los Malfoy y hacerse más cercano a Potter.

¾ Será posible quedarme un rato con ellos ¿señor?- preguntó amablemente Dick a Snape, quien no aprecia completamente seguro- le aseguro de que no causare problemas y me mantendré al margen.

¾ Eso sería darle problemas a Arthur, Grayson. Y no cuentes con pasar desapercibido si Potter se encuentra contigo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada colérica a su maestra, quien tan solo sonrió insuficiente. De no ser por Arthur seguramente acabarían enfrentándose.

¾ … además el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que…

¾ ¡Oh, vamos!- dijo con un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos- solo un rato. Me reuniré con usted y los Malfoy en el palco. Estoy seguro de que con el señor Weasley seré capaz de encontrarlo, ¿verdad señor?

Arthur asintió con felicidad. Paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Dick y lo estrecho.

¾ No hay cuidado Severus- dijo con entusiasmo- te aseguro que otro chico no será problema para mí. Mis hijos mayores igual vendrán, así que no estoy solo con adolescentes- Snape aún no se veía convencido- además, estoy seguro de que Dick convivirá con más chicos aquí que con los Malfoy…

Severus, quien no puedo contra eso, asintió sin ánimos y tras varias advertencias y miradas gélidas a los presentes, se fue en dirección de la tienda de los Malfoy.

¾ Bueno, es mejor continuar- continuó con entusiasmo el señor Weasley- siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está absolutamente prohibida- aseguro-¡Vamos a montar estas tiendas manualmente! No debe de ser demasiado difícil: los muggles lo hacen así siempre... Bueno, Harry, ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?

Harry parecía igualmente perdido que el señor Weasley, seguramente el chico no había acampado en su vida.

¾ Déjeme a mi señor Weasley- dijo Dick mientras tomaba algunas herramientas y partes de la casa de acampar- solía ir de campamento, así que no será problema…

¾ ¿Ibas de campamento?- preguntó con sorpresa el señor Weasley- ¿de manera muggle?

Dick lo miró con una sonrisa.

¾ No vengo de una familia mágica señor- dijo intentando sonar avergonzado.

Hermione y Harry le dieron una mirada comprensiva , y el señor Weasley parecía aún más entusiasmado que en el principio.

Entre Hermione, Harry y él fueron los encargados de colocar los hierros y las piquetas, y, aunque el señor Weasley era más un estorbo que una ayuda, (porque la emoción lo sobrepasaba cuando trataba de utilizar la maza) lograron finalmente levantar un par de tiendas raídas de dos plazas cada una.

Se alejaron un poco para contemplar el producto de su trabajo. Nadie que viera las tiendas adivinaría que pertenecían a unos magos, pensó Dick.

Sin embargo Harry y Hermione se miraron algo preocupados. Seguramente notando que no cabrían todos en ese par de pequeñas tiendas.

¾ Estaremos un poco apretados- aseguro el señor Weasley- pero cabremos. Entren y échenle un vistazo.

Dick fue el último en entrar por la abertura de la tienda y se quedó con la boca abierta. Acababa de entrar en lo que parecía un anticuado apartamento de tres habitaciones, con baño y cocina.

¾ Bueno, es para poco tiempo- explicó el señor Weasley, pasándose un pañuelo por la calva y observando las cuatro literas del dormitorio—. Me las ha prestado Perkins, un compañero de la oficina. Ya no acampa porque tiene lumbago, el pobre.

Dick soltó una risa, contagiando a Harry y Hermione. Eso era alucinante.

¾ Los magos tiene estilo para acampar- dijo con admiración- los muggles no suelen tener tanto en sus tiendas de campaña.

¾ ¿Es así?- dijo el señor Weasley sorprendido- cielos, pensé que lo habíamos hecho correctamente…

¾ Para nada, ¡esto es perfecto! Si Tim viera esto exigiría a Bruce tener una de estas.

Dick fue consciente de las miradas interrogantes de los demás, sin embargo se salvó tras la entrada del hijo de Arthur.

¾ Si necesitamos agua en el plano que nos ha dado el muggle hay señalada una fuente —dijo Ron, que había entrado en la tienda detrás de Harry y no parecía nada asombrado por sus dimensiones internas—. Está al otro lado del prado.

¾ Bien, ¿por qué no vais por agua Harry, Hermione y tú? - El señor Weasley les entregó la tetera y un par de cazuelas- Mientras, los demás buscaremos leña para hacer fuego.

Ron le miró con fastidio.

¾ Pero tenemos un horno- repuso - ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente...?

¾ ¡La seguridad antimuggles, Ron!- le recordó el señor Weasley, impaciente ante la perspectiva que tenían por delante- Cuando los muggles de verdad acampan, hacen fuego fuera de la tienda. ¡Lo he visto! ¿no es verdad Richard?

Y para mala fortuna de Ron Dick asistió.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento!

Estoy entusiasmado por comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que tengo ideas sobre él. Sin embargo me gustaría saber si tienes ideas o alguna cosa que quieras compartirme sobre la historia :D

Como ven no escribo esto por los comentarios, pero si quisiera saber si esto va por el buen camino o es una cagada :C

Como sea los dejo.


	9. CAPITULO 9 QUE ES EL 8?

_-¡La seguridad antimuggles, Ron!- le recordó el señor Weasley, impaciente ante la perspectiva que tenían por delante- Cuando los muggles de verdad acampan, hacen fuego fuera de la tienda. ¡Lo he visto! ¿no es verdad Richard?_

 _Y para mala fortuna de Ron Dick asistió._

Ron le lanzo una mirada molesta a Dick ante su asentimiento. No podía culparlo, después de todo tendría que caminar un poco para ir por el agua.

\- Venga ya Ron- le dijo su padre mientras le entregaba la tetera polvorienta- Richard, Ginny y yo nos encargaremos de la leña.

\- Bien.

Dicho eso el trio dorado partió en búsqueda de agua.

 **###**

Para cuando Ginny, Dick y el señor Weasley terminaron de recolectar madera el sol estaba casi por ocultarse.

Y al llegar a la tienda había caras nuevas.

\- Se han tardado siglos - dijo uno de los pelirrojos cuando llegaron por fin a las tiendas- ¡hey! ¿Quién es el nuevo?

\- Se llama Richard- dijo Ginny pasando de lado de su hermano.

Dick iba a presentarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Ron, Hermione y Harry.

\- Nos hemos encontrado a unos cuantos conocidos - explicó Ron, dejando la cazuela—. ¿Aún no encienden el fuego?

\- Papá acaba de llegar- dijo el otro pelirrojo, gemelos- y ha llegado con Richard.

\- Ah, si- dijo Ron sonando desinteresado mientras depositaba el agua en una mesa.

Hubo un corto silencio. Dick sabía que las nuevas caras le miraban con curiosidad, no podían evitarlo. Sin embargo no podía revelar mucha información por el momento, ya había hablado de más anteriormente con el señor Weasley y no podía comprometer mucho la información que daba.

Al menos tenía planeada una presentación e historia para sí mismo.

\- Entonces, Dick- dijo Hermione después de haber ayudado al señor Weasley a encender el fuego- ¿Qué hacías con el profesor Snape?

Una serie de miradas asqueadas se posaron en los ojos de algunos muchachos.

\- ¿Estaba con Snape?- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

\- ¡Hombre, que horror! - dijo uno.

\- No podría imaginarme el sufrimiento- aseguro el otro posando su mano encima de su frente dramáticamente.

Dick les sonrió.

\- No ha sido tan malo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- el profesor Severus suele ser bastante tranquilo…- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- pase un par de días con él para adaptarme a todo esto de los magos. Realmente es fascinante.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Harry parecía impactado- ¿estabas con Snape durante el verano?

\- Bueno, una parte, sí…

\- ¡Dios mío que cagada!

\- ¡Ronald! - el señor Weasley tomo un tono rojizo por las palabras de su hijo.

\- Pero papá es verdad.

\- Severus ha de tener una razón para eso- dijo - ¿No Richard?

Ya sabia Dick que le preguntarían sobre eso.

\- Pues claro- dijo- Dumbledore me ha dejado a su ciudad.

\- El mismo Dumbledore, cielos- Arthur parecía sorprendido.

\- No es nada importante señor Weasley- dijo- este año entrare a Hogwarts, así que necesitaba adaptarme.

\- ¿Estas siendo trasferido? - intuyó Hermione- ¿de qué colegio vienes?

Una nota importante, había mas colegios que Hogwarts.

\- Pues, en realidad- dijo apenado- de ninguno.

\- ¿Como?

\- Si, veras, yo no sabía que era un mago. Dumbledore me ha enviado muchas cartas, sabes, fue muy insistente y termine por venir a Londres para ver que quería.

\- Pero si te ves muy grande- dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo no estabas estudiando magia?

\- Tal parece no tengo mucha magia- dijo- casi soy un Squib según lo que Severus dijo, aunque realmente no estoy seguro de a que se refería con eso.

Hermione amablemente le dio una breve explicación sobre los Squibs en lo que los demás salían de su asombro.

\- Seguro es mentira, el que seas un squib o parecido a uno…- dijo Harry- ese maestro…

\- Pues no se hable más- dijo con cansancio el señor Weasley- Es bueno tenerte con nosotros entonces Dick.

\- Gracias, señor- comento dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Hermione comento muchas cosas con suma preocupación de exámenes y ponerse al corriente con las materias. Al igual que no dejaba de insistirle que podía contar con ella si necesitaba tutorías o alguna ayuda en las tareas. Dick tu que asentir a todo, más no pensaba en hacerle mucho caso a los estudios durante su misión.

\- ¡Terminaras encerrado con ella en la biblioteca si aceptas! - le seguro Ron- no querrás estar ahí todo el día, mucho menos con alguien tan insistente como Hermione.

La castaña en lugar de tomárselo de mala manera solo ignoro el comentario de su amigo.

\- ¿Y bueno, de donde eres Dick? - pregunto ella para desviar el tema de sus planes de estudio.

\- Hmm pues yo nací en Rumania- dijo con un pequeño tono nostálgico - pero por mis padres tenía que viajar mucho. Así que realmente soy de muchos lados…

Pasó al menos otra hora contando algunas historias de los viajes que había hecho con sus padres y su vida en América. El señor Weasley parecía tan fascinado que tardaron mas de una hora en calentar el fuego lo suficiente para hacer una comida.

 **###**

Conforme avanzaba la tarde la emoción aumentaba en el campamento, tan solo ver a los Weasley preparándose para partir al estadio le hacia sentir igualmente emocionado.

Un grupo de magos, que según le había explicado Arthur Weasley trabajaban para el ministerio de magia, parecía haberse resignado ya a lo inevitable y dejaron de reprimir los asombrosos indicios de magia que surgían por todas partes.

Los vendedores se aparecían a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando carros en los que llevaban cosas extraordinarias: escarapelas luminosas (verdes de Irlanda, rojas de Bulgaria) que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían realmente; banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada vez que se las agitaba; miniaturas de escobas que volaban de verdad y figuras coleccionables de jugadores famosos que se paseaban por la palma de la mano en actitud jactanciosa.

\- He ahorrado todo el verano para esto —aseguró Ron al aire mientras caminaban con Hermione entre los vendedores, comprando recuerdos.

Ron se compró un sombrero con tréboles que se movían y una gran escarapela verde, adquirió también una figura de uno de los jugadores (Viktor Krum según recordaba) el _buscador_ del equipo de Bulgaria. La miniatura de Krum iba de un lado para otro en la mano de Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la escarapela verde que tenía delante.

\- ¡Vaya, mira esto! - exclamó Harry, acercándose rápidamente hasta un carro lleno de montones de unas cosas de metal que parecían prismáticos excepto en el detalle de que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecillas.

\- Son omniculares —explicó el vendedor con entusiasmo—. Se puede volver a ver una jugada... pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer un análisis jugada a jugada. Son una ganga: diez galeones cada uno.

A Dick le pareció una cosa extraordinaria, no solo podrían servirle para aquel juego si no de igual menara en el colegio. Al final posiblemente se los dejaría a Tim para que les echara una mirada.

\- Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he comprado —reconoció Ron, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el sombrero con los tréboles que se movían y contemplando los omniculares con ansia.

\- Deme cuatro —le dijo Harry al mago con decisión.

\- No... déjalo —pidió Ron, poniéndose colorado.

Paso un rato para que

\- Es mi regalo de Navidad —le explicó Harry, poniéndoles a él, Dick y a Hermione los omniculares en la mano- ¡De los próximos diez años!

\- Conforme - aceptó Ron, sonriendo.

\- ¡Gracias, Harry! - dijo Hermione- . Yo compraré unos programas.

\- Te lo agradezco Harry- dijo Dick observando el extraño visor en sus manos.

\- No es nada- contesto el chico con sinceridad.

\- ¡Ya es la hora! —anunció el señor Weasley, tan impaciente como los demás—. ¡Vamos

Esto seria muy emocionante.

###

Dick tomo su maleta de la tienda de los Weasley para comenzar a partir hacia el partido, tal parecía tenían que seguir el camino marcado por unas luces dentro del bosque.

Se podían escuchar los gritos, las risas, los pedazos de canciones de todas las personas que iban con ellos ¡hasta los Weasley estaban cantando animadamente mientras caminaban! Dick pensó en lo divertido que seria que Bruce y sus hermanos hicieran algo parecido a esto, tal ves los convencería junto con Alfred para hacer campamento en alguna ciudad alejada de Gotham.

La atmósfera se contagiaba fácilmente, y Dick no podía dejar de sonreír al imaginarse a si mismo con su familia en una situación parecida.

\- ¡Esto es realmente divertido! - dijo a los chicos cuando estaban cerca de llegar al final del camino- nunca pensé que un evento de magos resultaría tan… bueno, ¡tan mágico!

\- Comprendo lo que dices- aseguro Hermione igualmente sonriente- este es mi primer evento mágico así de grande, pero espera a ver el colegio. Estoy segura de que igual te impresionaras al verlo.

\- De acuerdo- dijo.

Caminaron por el bosque hablando y bromeando en voz alta unos veinte minutos, hasta que al salir por el otro lado se hallaron a la sombra de un estadio colosal. Aunque sólo podían ver una parte de los inmensos muros dorados que rodeaban el campo de juego, calculaba que dentro podrían haber cabido, al menos dos bases de la liga de la justicia.

\- Hay asientos para cien mil personas —explicó el señor Weasley, observando la expresión de asombro de los chicos- Quinientos funcionarios han estado trabajando durante todo el año para levantarlo. Cada centímetro del edificio tiene un repelente mágico de muggles. Cada vez que los muggles se acercan hasta aquí, recuerdan de repente que tenían una cita en otro lugar y salen silbando... ¡Dios los bendiga! —añadió en tono cariñoso, encaminándose delante de los demás hacia la entrada más cercana, que ya estaba rodeada de un enjambre de bulliciosos magos y brujas.

Dick entonces tuvo una punzada en el pecho ante esas palabras. Nadie en su familia nunca podría disfrutar de algo tan mágico.

\- ¡Asientos de primera! —dijo la bruja del Ministerio apostada ante la puerta, al comprobar sus entradas—. ¡Tribuna principal! Todo recto escaleras arriba, Arthur, arriba de todo.

Subieron con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. El grupo de los Weasley siguió subiendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontró en una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol. Contenía unas veinte butacas de color rojo y dorado, repartidas en dos filas.

Dick tomó asiento con los demás en la fila de delante y observó el estadio que tenían a sus pies, cuyo aspecto nunca hubiera imaginado. Cien mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en las gradas dispuestos a observar un mágico juego. Todo estaba envuelto en una misteriosa luz dorada que parecía provenir del mismo estadio. Desde aquella elevada posición, el campo parecía forrado de terciopelo. A cada extremo se levantaban tres extraños aros, a unos quince metros de altura. Justo enfrente de la tribuna en que se hallaban, casi a la misma altura de sus ojos, había un panel gigante. Unas letras de color dorado iban apareciendo en él, como si las escribiera la mano de un gigante invisible, y luego se borraban. Seguramente eran de los patrocinadores del evento.

\- ¿Dobby? —la voz de Harry le hizo girarse para ver a la criatura a la cual el muchacho le hablaba.

Una diminuta figura levantó la cara y separó los dedos, mostrando unos enormes ojos castaños. Dick recordaba haber conocido a un elfo en la casa de los Malfoy, Yix, aunque igualmente podrían ser el mismo elfo.

\- ¿El señor acaba de llamarme Dobby? —chilló el elfo de forma extraña, Tenía una voz aún más aguda que el de Yix.

Dick supuso que no era normal encontrarse con un elfo doméstico, pues tanto Hermione, Ron y el señor Weasley parecían mostrar interés a la criatura.

\- Disculpa- le dijo Harry a la elfina- creo que te he confundido con un conocido.

\- ¡Yo también conozco a Dobby, señor! —chilló la elfina. Se tapaba la cara como si la luz la cegara, a pesar de que la tribuna principal no estaba excesivamente iluminada- Me llamo Winky, señor... y usted, señor... ¡Usted es, sin duda, Harry Potter!

\- Sí, lo soy - contestó Harry algo apenado.

\- ¡Dobby habla todo el tiempo de usted, señor!- dijo ella, bajando las manos un poco pero conservando su expresión de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Harry— ¿Qué tal le sienta la libertad?

\- ¡Ah, señor! —respondió Winky, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—, no quisiera faltarle al respeto, señor, pero no estoy segura de que le hiciera un favor a Dobby al liberarlo, señor.

Dick tomo una nota mental de todo aquello. Tal parecía los elfos no eran libres y no se podían liberar ellos mismos de los magos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

\- La libertad se le ha subido a la cabeza, señor - dijo Winky con tristeza— Tiene raras ideas sobre su condición, señor. No encuentra dónde colocarse, señor.

\- ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Harry.

\- Pretende que le paguen por trabajar, señor.

\- ¿Qué le paguen? - dijo Dick llamando la atención del grupo- Bueno... ¿por qué no tendrían que pagarle?

\- ¡A los elfos domésticos no se nos paga, señor! —explicó en un chillido amortiguado- No, no, no. Le he dicho a Dobby, se lo he dicho, ve a buscar una buena familia y asiéntate, Dobby. Se está volviendo un juerguista, señor, y eso es muy indecoroso en un elfo doméstico. Si sigues así, Dobby, le digo, lo próximo que oiré de ti es que te han llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, como a un vulgar duende.

\- Bueno, ya era hora de que se divirtiera un poco —opinó Harry.

\- La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos, Harry Potter —repuso Winky con firmeza desde detrás de las manos que le ocultaban el rostro—. Los elfos domésticos obedecen. No soporto las alturas, Harry Potter... —Miró hacia el borde de la tribuna y tragó saliva—. Pero mi amo me manda venir a la tribuna principal, y vengo, señor.

\- ¿Por qué te manda venir tu amo si sabe que no soportas las alturas? — preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Mi amo... mi amo quiere que le guarde una butaca, Harry Potter, porque está muy ocupado —dijo Winky, inclinando la cabeza hacia la butaca vacía que tenía a su lado—. Winky está deseando volver a la tienda de su amo, Harry Potter, pero Winky hace lo que le mandan, porque Winky es una buena elfina doméstica. Aterrorizada, echó otro vistazo al borde de la tribuna, y volvió a taparse los ojos completamente. Harry se volvió a los otros.

\- ¿Así que eso es un elfo doméstico? —murmuró Ron—. Son extraños, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Dick quien simplemente mantenía su ceño fruncido.

\- Dobby era aún más extraño —aseguró Harry.

Paso un poco más de media hora para que aquel enorme estadio se llenara por completo. El señor Weasley no dejaba de saludar e intercambiar algunas cuantas palabras con otros señores que pasaban por su lado (seguramente algunos magos importantes de su trabajo)

Un mago en particular llamo la atención de la familia Weasley, Cornelius Fudge el mismísimo ministro de Magia. la reverencia de Percy fue tan exagerada que se le cayeron las gafas y se le rompieron.

Sin embargo, el ministro parecía estar sumamente interesado en Potter.

\- Es Harry Potter- dijo en tono muy alto a uno de sus acompañantes, que llevaba una espléndida túnica de terciopelo negro con adornos de oro y parecía que no entendía una palabra de inglés— ¡Harry Potter...! Seguro que lo conoce: el niño que sobrevivió a Quien-usted-sabe... Tiene que saber quién es...

Aquel hombre no pareció reaccionar hasta que sus ojos captaron la cicatriz en el rostro de Harry.

\- _Es Harry Potter_ \- dijo en un búlgaro muy marcado- _es todo un honor conocer a la persona que ha derrotado a uno de los magos tenebrosos más…_

\- Sabía que al final lo conseguiríamos – comento directamente el ministro Fudge a Harry - No soy muy bueno en idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch.

\- El dice que esta muy emocionado por conocerte Harry- dijo Dick mirando al hombre que no dejaba de alabarle- tal parece eres toda una celebridad en el mundo mágico.

La cara de Harry parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba y el ministro parecía impresionado por el momento.

\- ¿Hablas búlgaro?

\- Bueno, en los viajes que hicimos en el circo había una familia búlgara de domadores, supongo que he aprendido algo en el camino.

\- Tu cara no la encuentro familiar chico- dijo el ministro.

\- Richard Grayson, señor. Estoy aquí como un invitado de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ah, con que eso- el ministro no parecía ni una pisca emocionado por aquello- bueno, supongo que cada uno hace lo que quiere con sus boletos… ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!

Dick giro su cabeza para ver a los Malfoy asomándose por las escaleras y con ellos el profesor Snape.

\- ¡Ah, Fudge! - dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia- ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.

\- ¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? - saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy- Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.

Fue un momento muy tenso entre ambos hombres, tanto como los encuentros diplomáticos que Bruce solía tener con Luthor.

\- Por Dios, Arthur —dijo con suavidad—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha bastado sólo con la casa.

Dick podía ver como las orejas del señor Weasley se pintaban de un carmín, intenso. Pudo darse cuenta de que los Weasley no eran una familia dinero como los Malfoy, sin embargo, tampoco diría que les iba mal en la vida. Seguramente si Bruce no tuviera todo ese dinero de su familia se vería exactamente como el señor Weasley por todos los niños que había recogido.

\- Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío. — dijo el ministro quien pareció ignorar el comentario mordaz de Malfoy.

\- ¡Ah... qué bien! —dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.

\- Es bueno ver que han llegado aquí señores Malfoy- dijo Dick intentando alivianar la tensión del momento- El profesor Snape me ha dejado estar un rato a los alrededores y el señor Weasley fue muy amable en ser mi compañía.

Ahora fue turno de Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demás hijos del señor Weasley de mirar sorprendidos a Dick.

\- Si, Severus nos había comentado algo parecido- dijo Lucius no muy feliz- supongo que nos acompañaras ahora en el juego ¿no?

\- Eso fue lo acordado- dijo tomando su maleta para pasar del otro lado y unirse a ese grupo de magos- fue muy divertido estar en su compañía señor Weasley- dijo Dick con una sonrisa sincera- ¡Y espero verlos pronto en el colegio! - dijo ahora para mirar al trio dorado.

Lucius hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, y guio el paso para llegar a sus asientos. También noto como Draco lanzó a Harry, Ron y Hermione una mirada de desprecio, y luego se sentó entre sus padres.

\- Este campamento es sin duda increíble, señor- le dijo a Severus quien no parecía nada interesado en escucharlo- no puedo creer la cantidad de magos que han llegado al evento…

\- Sin duda es grande- comentó Draco- tan solo mira a los Weasley- dijo con un tono prepotente- seguramente han tendió que vender todo lo que tenían para tomar esos asientos.

Por la manera en la que Lucius se había dirigido a Arthur Weasley supuso que las palabras de Draco no traerían consecuencias. Dick esperaba al menos ver una reacción de desapruebo en el rostro de la madre de Draco, pero esta parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su hijo.

\- Ya había notado que el señor Weasley no es un hombre con muchos bienes- dijo Dick- pero me parece admirable su esfuerzo.

Draco parecía sorprendido con sus palabras. Seguramente esperaba que Dick le siguiera la corriente y se burlara de los Weasley con sus padres y el profesor Snape a su alrededor.

\- Es más, incluso han invitado a Harry al evento- dijo para terminar el tema.

\- Hm, era imposible que Potter no estuviera en esos eventos- dijo ahora Snape- una oportunidad más de hacerse notar, Potter no la desperdiciaría.

Dick sabía que Severus parecía tener rencor a Harry, sin embargo, no podía tomarlo como una amenaza real para el chico. Después de todo Dumbledore confiaba en aquel hombre para proteger a Potter.

\- He notado que Harry es una persona muy famosa en el circulo mágico- dijo- ¿Es acaso un príncipe o algo?

\- ¿Un príncipe? ¿Potter? ¡ha! - dijo Draco con un tono mucho mas elevado que antes- Potter tan solo es un fanfarrón, Grayson. Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho de si mismo es una mentira absoluta. Tan solo mira con quienes se junta- dijo señalando con su mentón a los asientos de los Weasley- los pobretones Weasley y… aquella nacida de Muggles.

\- ¿Que tienen de malo Ron y Hermione? - el tono que había usado para la morena no le pareció para nada amable- por lo que veo Ron es alguien divertido, su familia igual lo es. Y Hermione parece ser una chica bastante lista, Harry me ha dicho que es la mejor de su año…

Podía sentir como los ojos de los Malfoy se clavaban en su cabeza, claramente pensaban que se había vuelto loco.

Por la mirada que Snape le lanzo supo que el momento de mantener la boca cerrada había llegado. Tan solo esperaba que el partido iniciara pronto para poder acabar la tensión que había entre el y los Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 9

NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO EN DOS SEMANAS PARA MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA

* * *

Dick estaba preparado para muchas cosas. Apocalipsis zombi, invasiones de alienígenas, planes del joker… En fin, tenía planes de reserva para demasiadas situaciones hipotéticas que sucedieran en la mente del murciélago. Podía decir con seguridad que Nightwing estaba listo para lo que el universo le arrojara a la cara. Mas al universo parecía no gustarle aquello.

Había una emboscada mágica en el campamento del juego de Quidditch. Y no era cualquier emboscada. Mas específicamente la emboscada de los seguidores del hombre al que tenía que mantener alejado de Potter. Dick no sabía mucho de aquel sujeto, pero bien podía decir que era poco sutil y muy extravagante a la hora de realizar algún movimiento. Algo que podría ser tomada como un movimiento tonto y poco eficiente para pasar desapercibido.

Richard solo podía imaginar las ordenes que Bruce daría en momentos como este. Síguelos, descubre cuáles son sus defensas y planes de ataque, descubre la manera de derribarlos de ser necesario. Ordenes que estaría siguiendo cualquiera del clan. Órdenes que le obligaban a querer salir disparado de la tienda de acampar que compartía con los Malfoy.

Necesitaba salir al campo de batalla. Podía escuchar como los trabajadores del ministerio daban ordenes de mantener la calma o huir al bosque para tomar cualquiera de los trasladores que había sido colocados como medidas de seguridad. Podía sentir como su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que dejase aquella silla y se lanzara a la acción.

Miro nuevamente en dirección al profesor de pociones del colegio. Se encontraba de pie a la entrada de la carpa con su varita en la mano, claramente ansioso ante lo que podría ocurrir si alguno de aquellos lunáticos pensaba en invadir aquella carpa. Dick sabia con seguridad que nada malo pasaría en la carpa de los Malfoy. Podía decir con certeza que uno de los hombres que había comenzado aquel molesto espectáculo había sido Lucius Malfoy, apostaría su reserva de cereales a ello.

\- ¿Cuándo… cuando terminara esto señor? - dijo con un falso tono nervioso

Severus no respondió. Sin embargo, Draco dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Asustado, Grayson? - dijo de forma maliciosa- no deberías, el profesor Severus es un excelente duelista, al igual que yo por supuesto, y mi padre no dejaría que ningún mago se acercase a nuestra tienda.

Dick sonrió y asintió lentamente. A pesar de lo molesto que era ese chico no podía evitar prestar atención a lo asustado que estaba. Su pequeño tic en la pierna y las manos temblorosas era prueba de eso.

\- Estaremos a salvo- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa más reconfortante, dándole un pequeño alivio al joven mago.

\- Guarden silencio- ordenó el pasionista desde su posición- no podemos darnos el lujo de hablar tan tranquilamente en situaciones como estas- dijo sin mirar al par de chicos- Lucius y Narcisa deberían de estar de vuelta en poco tiempo….

Dick sabia que eso era mentira. La madre de Malfoy ya había abandonado el campo hacia bastante rato, y su padre de seguro estaba divirtiéndose con los demás magos oscuros en todo ese caos. Sin embrago decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que la situación se calmase.

 **###**

Su reloj digital marcaba las tres de la mañana. Había pasado poco menos de quince minutos desde que uno de los magos del ministerio entro a la tienda de los Malfoy para sacarlos del lugar y enviar a Draco y Dick al bosque. Severus había insistido en acompañar a los jóvenes, sin embargo, el trabajador le exigió que los ayudara a controlar la situación.

Dick no quería lidiar con la discusión de ambos magos en medio de aquel desastre, así que sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Draco y salió disparado a la misma dirección que los otros magos. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro para Draco y buscar a Potter y sus amigos para mantenerlos vigilados.

Navegando entre la multitud de personas Dick logro colocar a ambos en un pequeño hueco de un árbol en medio del bosque. Tomo impulso de una raíz salida y comenzó a trepar a una rama que le daba una visión más amplia del desastre.

Pudo ver a gente que corría hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena. Todo era tan mágico y a la vez tan repugnante.

\- ¡G-g Grayson! - la voz susurrante de Draco lo hizo enfocar su mirada hacia el piso. El chico estaba pegado al árbol, mirándolo con suplica- ¿Q-qué haces trepado allá arriba? Podría caerte una maldición perdida.

Dick le sonrió y con agilidad dio un salto para aterrizar a los pies del chico. Este parecía impresionado, pero si lo estaba no lo admitiría. Sabía que era más probable que hechizo se filtrara por el suelo que por los cielos, sin embargo, Draco no estaría calmado si era llevado a la copa de los árboles.

\- No te preocupes- le dijo- estaremos a salvo en el bosque. Los magos no lanzarían hechizos entre los árboles. Es más, ni siquiera se acercarían al bosque. las máscaras dificultan su visión, sería poco productivo luchar en un área donde hay más posibilidades de darle a un compañero que a un aliado.

Ante la declaración Draco relajo sus hombros y se recostó en el tronco del árbol.

\- Supongo… Supongo que tendría sentido- dijo calmado.

Un grito cercano hizo tomar una posición de defensa, arrastrando a Draco aún más al hueco del árbol. Podía sentir como el chico se retorcía del miedo a sus espaldas, se sentía un poco culpable por no tranquilizarlo, sin embrago el intentar calmarlo sería en vano.

\- _¿Qué ha sucedido? - Dick bajo su defensa al reconocer la voz de la castaña- ¿_ Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... ¡Lumos!

La varita de Hermione se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo a una distancia corta de Draco y él.

\- He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol – podía notar como la cara de Ron adquiría un tono similar al de su pelo.

\- Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar- chilló Malfoy a espaldas de Dick mientras asomaba su cabeza para mirar mejor la escena.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad, pero al mirarle su semblante se relajó.

\- ¡Dick es bueno verte! - dijo Hermione mientras corría a abrazarle- con todo esto no había pensado en que tal vez algo pudo haberte pasado- parecía genuinamente preocupada.

Harry y Ron asintieron. Hermione se apartó rápidamente de él al ver la cara de Draco asomándose por el hombro de Dick. Podía sentir como el chico rubio miraba de mala forma a la chica.

\- Es bueno verlos igual chicos- dijo saliendo del hueco donde estaban- uno de los trabajadores no ha mandado al bosque- les informo- el profesor Snape se ha quedado para ayudar a las personas.

\- Seguramente Lucius Malfoy igual está metido en esto- dijo Ron sin olvidarse del insulto de Malfoy de hace unos momentos- no me sorprenderá ver a tu padre en una celda en la mañana Malfoy.

\- Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos muy parecido al de Damian cuando le provocaban- ¿No sería mejor correr? No les gustaría que la vieran, supongo- Señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza.

Dick iba a detener la absurda pelea entre ambos chicos, pero al mismo tiempo desde el campamento llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor. La situación estaba empezando a complicarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione desafiante.

\- Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —explicó Malfoy- ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.

\- ¡Draco para! - dijo Dick volteándose para ver la mirada inocente de Draco- ese no es modo de hablarle a un compañero.

\- Está bien Dick- dijo Hermione, pero claramente había sido afectada por las palabras del rubio.

\- No Hermione, no lo está.

\- ¡Hermione es bruja! —exclamó Harry igualmente enojado

\- Sigue tu camino, Potter —dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente— Pero si crees que no pueden distinguir a una sangre sucia, quédate aquí.

\- ¡Te voy a lavar la boca! —gritó Ron.

Dick ya tenía demasiado de esta absurda pelea de niños. Dick suponía lo que la palabra " _sangre sucia_ " significaba en el mundo mágico. Seguramente una denominación ofensiva para referirse a los magos de padres normales o más bien muggles. Esa era una palabra muy fuerte. Demasiado para que un par de chicos de trece años estuvieran usándola tan casualmente.

Sin importarle mucho guardar las apariencias Dick tomo la muñeca de Draco con firmeza (asegurándose de no usar demasiada fuerza para no dañar al chico) y detuvo el ataque que tenía planeado con su varita hacia Ron. De igual manera torció un poco su muñeca solo para hacerlo soltar un pequeño quejido.

\- Dije que era suficiente- gruñó en voz baja para que solo Draco le escuchara.

Este claramente capto la indirecta pues había cerrado su boca tan rápido como la abrió. Estaba más pálido que antes y sus ojos no se despegaban del agarre que Dick tenía en su mano.

\- Lo mejor es movernos- dijo ahora para que el trio le escuchara. Sugiero seguir adentrándonos al bosque. En poco tiempo los ataques estarán más cerca de la entrada, y será difícil mantenernos ocultos con magos soltando maldiciones y hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

\- Venga, vamos de una vez- dijo Hermione tomando rumbo al interior del bosque.

\- ¡No iremos con Malfoy! - se quejó Ron.

Harry igualmente parecía renuente a moverse con Malfoy dentro de un bosque rodeado por seguidores de su enemigo. Sin embargo, Dick no tenía tiempo de más discusiones.

\- Solo muévanse- dijo intentando mantenerse tranquilo- será más fácil para todos estar en un grupo grande. Tendremos una visión más amplia del área. Además, estoy seguro de que Draco ya no molestara a Hermione, ¿correcto, Draco?

El rubio solo asintió y alejo su mirada del trio.

Estaba seguro de que Harry quería agregar algo, pero una explosión cercana hizo que los menores se encogieran de un susto. Podía sentir como Draco se aferraba a sus espaldas de su camisa. Necesitaba movilizarse. Rápido.

\- Muévanse. Ahora.

 **###**

\- Mis hermanos no pudieron haberse alejado mucho… - Ron declaro una vez más adentrados al bosque.

El chico pelirrojo había seguido el ejemplo de Hermione y lanzó un hechizo Lumos para hacer más visible el camino. Dick pensó en que su mochila habría sido de gran utilidad en estos momentos, pues mantenía una serie de linternas dentro de esta. Sin embargo, solo había logrado recoger algunos batarangs y sus bastones que mantenía ocultos en el pantalón.

Podía ver a Harry buscando la suya en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero no la encontró. Lo único que había en ellos eran los omniculares.

\- No, no lo puedo creer... ¡He perdido la varita!

\- ¿Bromeas? – chilló Ron escandalizado.

Ron y Hermione levantaron las suyas lo suficiente para iluminar el terreno a cierta distancia. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la varita.

\- A lo mejor te la has dejado en la tienda —dijo Ron.

\- O tal vez se te ha caído del bolsillo mientras corríamos —sugirió Hermione, nerviosa.

\- No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que la has perdido, Potter.

Draco había cortado su silencio definitivo para lanzar su comentario hiriente al grupo. Dick le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero este tan solo desvío su mirada.

\- ¡Por el amor de Merlín Malfoy, cierra tu boca! - grito Ron.

\- Oblígame si puedes, Weasley.

Un crujido los asustó a los cuatro magos. Winky, la elfina doméstica, intentaba abrirse paso entre unos matorrales. Se movía de manera muy rara, con mucha dificultad, como si una mano invisible la sujetara por la espalda.

\- ¡Hay magos malos por ahí! —chilló como loca, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y trataba de seguir corriendo—. ¡Gente en lo alto! ¡En lo alto del aire! ¡Winky prefiere desaparecer de la vista!

Y se metió entre los árboles del otro lado del camino, jadeando y chillando como si tratara de vencer la fuerza que la empujaba hacia atrás.

\- Pero ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron, mirando con curiosidad a Winky mientras ella escapaba—. ¿Por qué no puede correr con normalidad?

\- No le dieron permiso para esconderse —explicó Draco sin mucho interés.

Hermione que parecía estar tranquila momentos antes encendió en colera.

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Los elfos domésticos llevan una vida muy dura! —dijo, indignada—. ¡Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es! Ese señor Crouch la hizo subir a lo alto del estadio, aunque a ella la aterrorizara, ¡y la ha embrujado para que ni siquiera pueda correr cuando aquéllos están arrasando las tiendas de campaña! ¿Por qué nadie hace nada al respecto?

\- Bueno, los elfos son felices así, ¿no? —observó Ron, aunque parecía no gustarle la idea de estar de acuerdo con Draco—. Ya oíste a Winky antes del partido: _«La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos...»_ Eso es lo que le gusta, ser sirviente.

\- Es gente como tú, Ron —replicó Hermione, acalorada— y como él- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Draco- la que mantiene estos sistemas injustos y podridos, simplemente porque son demasiado perezosos para...

Oyeron otra fuerte explosión proveniente del otro lado del bosque.

\- ¿Qué tal si seguimos? —propuso Dick.

Harry lo vio dirigir una mirada inquieta a Hermione preocupado. Dick se puso algo inquieto entonces. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que Draco les había dicho. Tal vez Hermione corría más peligro que ellos. Harry seguía revolviendo en los bolsillos, aunque sabía que la varita no estaba allí. Siguieron el oscuro camino internándose en el bosque más y más, todavía tratando de encontrar a Fred, George y Ginny

Dick permanecía atento a cualquier ruido que llegara del campamento. Todo parecía tranquilo: tal vez la pelea hubiera acabado.

\- Espero que los otros estén bien —dijo Hermione después de un rato. Estaba cansada y asustada.

\- Estarán bien —afirmó Ron.

\- ¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrapa a… a alguien del grupo de mortífagos? —dijo Harry, pasando al lado de Ron.

\- Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría pillarlo- aseguro, sabiendo que Harry se refería al padre de Draco- Eso borraría la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara—comentó Ron mirando en dirección al rubio, quien no parecía inmutarse por los comentarios del par.

\- Pero esos pobres muggles... —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo—. ¿Y si no pueden bajarlos?

\- Podrán —le aseguró Ron—. Hallarán la manera.

Dick no había pensado en aquellas personas. Las dueñas del campamento. Posiblemente la estarían pasado mal en estos momentos. La idea le enojaba, sin embargo, debía mantener su posición.

\- Es una idiotez hacer algo así cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia está por allí —declaró Hermione en un tono alto para que Draco la escuchara mejor—. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿cómo esperan salirse con la suya? ¿Creen que habrán bebido, o simplemente...?

Pero de repente dejó de hablar y miró por encima del hombro. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a mirar también. Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente.

\- ¿Quién es? —llamó Harry. Sólo se oyó el silencio.

Dick se puso delante de los chicos y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero sabía que había alguien observándolos justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro

\- ¡MORSMORDRE!

Dick obligo a todos a tirarse al suelo, sin embargo, el hechizo no estaba dirigido hacia ellos. Fue lanzado directo sobre sus cabezas. Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

\- ¿Qué...? —exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia arriba.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Dick creyó que aquello era otra forma de maldición. Luego comprendió que se trataba de otra cosa. Una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación. De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos. No comprendía por qué, pero la única causa posible era la repentina aparición de la calavera, que ya se había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo anuncio de neón. Buscó en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho aparecer la calavera, pero no vio a nadie.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? —gritó de nuevo. —¡Chicos, vamos, muévanse! - ordeno al ver como los ostros tres magos se mantenían en el suelo, observando con miedo la marca del cielo- ¿Qué hacen? ¡caminen!

\- ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de su amiga tan pálida como la de Draco.

\- ¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza, intentando separarse de Draco lo antes posible— ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!

\- ¿El de Voldemort? - Harry gruño, desviando la mirada al rubio del grupo.

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! - Harry se levantó, mientras Ron recogía a toda prisa su varita y los tres se dispusieron a cruzar el claro.

Dick sabía que lo correcto sería seguir el ejemplo de los chicos, después de todo su misión era proteger a Potter. Pero Draco aún seguía paralizado en el suelo, observando con terror la marca del cielo.

\- Ellos no… ellos no lo harían- dijo casi en un susurro inexistente- esto no era, no era lo que ellos…. ¡ESTO NO PUEDE…!

\- Draco. Por favor. vámonos- dijo Dick intentando calmar al chico- Debemos movernos. Si te encuentran aquí ellos…

Ante aquellas palabras el chico se levantó tan rápido como un resorte. Estaba tan asustado que sus ojos estaban casi al borde del llanto. Dick lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo en dirección contraria de donde Harry y los demás había huido. Podía escuchar las voces de los miembros del ministerio a sus espaldas, claramente buscando a alguien a quien culpar por la marca. Un chico hijo de unos mortífagos era más que perfecto.

\- ¡Draco, necesitamos correr más rápido! - dijo al ver como el chico estaba jadeando después de un rato- si nos atrapan estarás en problemas.

\- ¡Ya no… no…! puedo! - dijo entre jadeos- no… no más.

\- Vamos. Continua. Continua.

Dick siguió tirando de la mano del chico. Siguió recorriendo un largo camino. Continuo por mucho tiempo. Continuo y continuo hasta que las piernas de Draco se enredaron y cayeron al suelo. Podía sentir la frustración del chico. Este intentaba ponerse de pie una y otra y otra vez, más su brazos y piernas parecían no querer ceder ante sus intentos. Dick igual se estaba agotando. No era lo mismo su cuerpo de adulto que el de su yo más joven. Mas tarde que temprano terminaría igual que Draco.

\- Solo un poco más- dijo, intentando poner de pie al mago- no hemos recorrido aun una distancia segura….

\- ¡NO PUEDO! - podía escuchar la voz seca salir con dolor de la garganta del rubio. Había llegado a su máximo. - mis piernas… piernas, no… no las siento.

Había sido demasiado para el chico. Seguramente le ardería todo el cuerpo por la forma en la que Dick le obligo a moverse. Intento no pensar mucho en eso, no había tiempo de las culpas. Necesitaban moverse. Ofreció una mano a Draco, pero este no despego su mirada del suelo. Seguramente estaba derramando lágrimas. Dick entonces no tuvo más opción que tomar los hombros del chico y alzarlo para sostenerlo erguido.

\- Escucha- dijo intentando no moverse tanto- iras sobre mi espalda, ¿Entiendes? puedo con eso. Puedo cargar contigo y conmigo- dijo- solo necesito tu ayuda. Vamos Draco, saldremos de esta. ¡No Draco! No te sientes. Levántate, necesitamos irnos ¿Entiendes? Irnos, como muy lejos de aquí.

Draco no dijo nada. Dick aún tenía el peso de Draco sobre sus brazos. Muy pronto tendría que obligarlo a camina, aunque posiblemente lo terminaría arrastrando. Casi dándose por vencido Dick capto un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Bien ¡Buen trabajo Draco! Ahora escucha. Necesito... necesito que te impulse para saltar a mi espalda ¡no, no te preocupes! No te dejare caer o algo, puedo soportarlo. Podemos hacerlo. Puedes Draco.

El rubio obedeció. Tardaron cuatro intentos, en los cuales Draco casi cae de boca al suelo, sin embargo, Dick había prometido no dejarlo caer. No dejaría que Draco se lastimara. Con Draco en la espalda Dick llevo un rumbo más lento, pero constante.

La imagen seguramente seria divertida de ver. Draco se alzaba sobre el por una cabeza, sus piernas y brazos igualmente eran mas largos, pero delegados. Suponía imposible que el rubio pudiera sostenerlo como él lo estaba haciendo. No dijeron nada. Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Dick podía sentir algunas cuantas lagrimas humedecer su camisa, al igual que escuchaba algunos gimoteos. Mas no dijo nada, no podía. Si el chico era parecido a Damian lo mejor era dejar que él comenzara con la charla.

 **###**

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Draco no dijo nada por un tiempo. Ambos se mantenían callados avanzando en la oscuridad de la madrugada. De vez en cuando se escuchaba algún ruido que, hacia temblar al rubio, sin embrago ambos estaban a salvo. Dick sentía que la distancia que habían caminado era suficiente, no correrían peligro a ser atacados o confundidos con esos magos oscuros.

\- Ayudarme. ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Bueno, no podía dejarte ahí solo. Yo, bueno. Te vi asustado- sintió como el rubio se tensaba en su espalda- Estabas tan asustado que no podía dejarte.

Escucho un leve gruñido y un apretón más severo.

\- ¡No me mal entiendas! No es lastima o algo parecido amigo. Nada de eso ¡lo juro! - dijo- simplemente no puedo evitar ayudar a alguien que lo necesita.

\- ¿Es así?

\- Si

Draco no dijo nada, sin embargo, podía ver como se relajaba. Un silencio más. Uno más tranquilo. Uno donde ambos estaban lo suficientemente cómodos.

\- Yo… yo lo siento- Draco susurro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo.

\- Bueno, gracias.

Un poco más lejos Dick se tumbó en el pasto con Draco en su espalda. El golpe había dolido, pero no era algo insoportable. Estaban solos. A muchos kilómetros del campamento y del bullicio. El sol podía verse asomándose por el horizonte. Ambos chicos estaban en el pasto. Cansados. Sucios. Bañados de sudor, pero a salvo.

Draco miraba hacia el cielo. Respirando con tranquilidad mientas contemplaba el celo.

Dick intentaba regular su respiración. El camino había sido más cansado de lo planeado.

\- Estaremos a salvo- dijo una vez recuperado su aliento- estas a salvo.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

Dick dirigió su mirada al cielo y sintió como el cansancio se apoderaba de sus ojos.

 **###**

Se despertó unas dos horas después de lo sucedido.

Podía ver como Draco se mantenía inconsciente a lado suyo. Estaba sucio y cansado. Seguramente seguiría durmiendo así sin importarle mucho estar en el fango. Dick podía escuchar a la distancia algunas voces.

\- Draco. Draco. Despierta- dijo moviendo con fuerza el brazo del mago- Darco. Están llegando.

El rubio no pareció despertar. Dick entonces uso lo que comúnmente funcionaba con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Sin importarle mucho las consecuencias se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el rubio, quien al instante soltó un quejido.

\- Maldita sea…- Draco abrió los ojos – ¿Estás demente? ¿Acaso lo de ayer no fue suficiente?

\- Hmm, buenos días a ti también.

\- Dios. Calla.

\- Draco no es el momento.

Draco iba a quejarse, pero una serie de ruidos anuncio la repentina aparición, de la nada, de una docena de magos a su alrededor. Dick paseó la mirada por los magos y tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que todos habían sacado la varita mágica y que las doce varitas los apuntaban.

\- ¡Alto! —gritó una voz familiar—. ¡ALTO! ¡Es amigo de mi hijo!

Dick soltó el agarre que tenia en sus bastones. Pudo escuchar a Draco soltar el aire de forma pesada. El chico apenas se había levantado y esto era demasiado para él. Levantó un poco más la cabeza. El mago que tenía delante acababa de bajar la varita. Al darse la vuelta vio al señor Weasley, que avanzaba hacia ellos a zancadas, aterrorizado.

\- Richard… Draco —Su voz sonaba espantosamente aliviada— ¿Están bien?

\- Apártate, Arthur —dijo una voz fría y cortante.

Era el profesor Snape. Él y los otros magos del Ministerio estaban acercándose. Draco se puso en pie de cara a ellos. Snape tenía el rostro crispado de rabia. Dick tomo el ejemplo del rubio y se paro al instante.

\- ¿Dónde han estado? —dijo bruscamente, fulminándolos con la mirada—. ¿Quién de ustedes tuvo la brillante idea de alejarse del campamento?

\- ¡Nosotros no! Nosotros no estábamos—exclamó Draco, mirando a su alrededor em búsqueda de una señal de reconocimiento. Pero no sabía donde se encontraba.

Por la cara de los agentes del ministerio y la de Severus Dick supo que habían pasado parte de la mañana buscándolos. A su alrededor había una gran cantidad de árboles, mas no era el claro cercano al campamento. Debieron haberse alejado demasiado.

\- ¡No hemos hecho nada! —añadió Dick con miedo fingido, frotándose los brazos mirando al señor Weasley con suplica de ayuda- Nosotros salimos corriendo. Estábamos asustados ¡lo juro! Todo parecía tranquilo, luego esa, ¡Esa marca apareció en el cielo!

\- ¡No mienta, señor Grayson! —gritó Snape.

Seguía apuntando a Dick con la varita, y los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas: parecía enloquecido. Dick estaba preparado para atacar si el mago lo hacía. Esta era una misión, pero no dejaría por nada en el mundo que un loco mago le atacara por salvar la vida de un chico y la suya.

\- Severus ... —susurró una bruja vestida con una bata larga de lana—. Son niños, Severus. Tan solo huyeron de la marca...

\- No es el momento de discutir por qué huyeron tan lejos. Me gustaría que estuviéramos de vuelta en las tiendas lo antes posible- la voz de Arthur Weasley e había relajado, dejando ver su semblante cansado por los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior

Los demás magos del ministerio parecían estar de acuerdo. Todos giraron sobre sus talones para desaparecer poco después. En aquel bosque solo quedaban el señor Weasley, Draco, Severus y él.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con los otros? Los perdimos en la oscuridad y no vimos más de ellos —explicó Dick al señor Weasley.

Arthur lo miro por un momento para luego suspirar derrotado.

\- Están en la tienda desde hace unas horas- dijo- los hemos encontrado en la escena de liberación de la marca. Cuando Harry me ha dicho que ustedes estaban con ellos supuse que no se habrían alejado demasiado- se detuvo un momento antes de continuar- pero… pero no los encontrábamos. Pensamos que habían huido con el padre de Draco, sin embargo, el igualmente estaba buscando a su hijo.

No necesitaba más para saber que había preocupado a todos. Seguramente Severus le reprendería severamente al regresar.


End file.
